lo que hacen las hormonas
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si unas mujeres desesperadas por conseguir novio juegan con hormonas? y ¿Que pasaria si una adolecente por error se convierte en la mujer mas popular entre los hombres por las hormonas? y ¿Por que naruto es una mujer? [hanaxnaruxhina]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en (...) son notas del autor**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, etc.**

* * *

LO QUE HACEN LAS HORMONAS

PROLOGO

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, en donde el cielo estaba despejado y las nubes danzaban de una forma encantadora, era un hermoso día en donde los pajarillos cantaban de alegría, también era un hermoso día en Konoha para hacer una huelga afuera del despacho de la hokage, o eso parecía desde el cielo, pero abajo era otra la realidad.

En las puertas de la oficina de la Hokage era una verdadera pelea de sexos, hombres contra mujeres, el bando de las mujeres era encabezado por Tsunade como era de esperarse, y el de los hombres era encabezado por el hombre más pervertido en ese momento… Kakashi

Kakashi: entréganosla Tsunade-sama o las consecuencias serán muy grandes

Tsunade: estas loco? Si te la entrego las consecuencias serán peores!

Kakashi: no quería hacerlo Tsunade-sama pero la queremos… Gai, Lee ya saben que hacer

Gai: así es Kakashi, mi eterno rival no dejaremos que ellas nos la quiten!

Lee: Gai-sensei no dejemos que la llama de la juventud se extinga, en especial con ella!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!- se abrazan y detras de ellos aparece un atardecer

Kakashi:_ "como pueden hacer eso en este momento?"_ Gai!

Gai: allá vamos- Gai y Lee se avientan a la barrera que junto con su taijutsu quitaron del camino a varias mujeres abriéndose paso para que todos los hombres entraran al recinto de los Hokages.

Una muy molesta Tsunade, viendo como la situación estaba saliendo de control decide hacer una "locura"

Tsunade: ya me arte de esta estupidez! Sakura, Shizune-las dos estaban luchando contra un Kiba muy hiperactivo y un pervertido Shino (N/A: lo digo por la cara… y también por la situación) respectivamente, las dos asienten y con la fuerza de Sakura y ayuda de Akamaru logran aventar a Kiba y por el golpe detiene a Shino dejándolos inconscientes

Sakura: que quiere que hagamos Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: los detendremos y luego me contaras que fue lo que paso- Sakura pone cara de vergüenza por recordar como se dieron las cosas, las tres mujeres se muerden el pulgar- kuchiyose no jutsu!- aparecen tres gigantescas babosas destruyendo un poco el edificio pero sin que sufriera daños serios, Tsunade estaba en la cabeza de Katsuya y Shizune y Sakura se encontraban en otras dos babosas de color negro y rosa respectivamente- muy bien Katsuya divídete y controla a estos "simios pervertidos"

Katsuya: hai Tsunade-sama- Katsuya se divide en miles de mini Katsuyas y detienen a la mayoría de los hombres, las otras dos babosas hacen lo mismo y así controlan la situación.

En la oficina de Tsunade estaban Tenten, Ino, Temari, y Hinata en posición de defensa y con armas desenvainadas junto con ellas estaba Naruto, lo extraño es que estaba realizando el sexy no jutsu y estaba convertida en mujer, todos, bueno "todas" estaban protegiendo a una joven de cabellos oscuros y de ojos blancos que estaba sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas y al mismo tiempo estaba llorando

Hanabi: por que, por que me tiene que pasar a mi? Por que hermana?

Hinata: lo siento Hanabi-chan si hubiera sabido que hubiera pasado esto… no lo hubiéramos hecho

Temari: les dije que si hacían eso traería consecuencias

Naruto:- dirigiéndose a Tenten- de que están hablando Tenten?

Tenten:- sonrojándose- de nada Naruto, de nada jejeje- rascándose la nuca, en eso entran Tsunade y Shizune y detrás de ellas Sakura, las primeras dos venían molestas por lo sucedido

Tsunade: Naruto! Sal de mi oficina ahora!

Naruto: pero Tsunade-obachan yo…

Tsunade y Shizune: AHORA! -Naruto salio tan rápido termino el grito

Tsunade:- sentándose detrás de su escritorio y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio (N/A: como cuando acepto a Sakura como discípula)- bien… ahora cuéntenme por que TODOS los hombres de Konoha, incluido Naruto antes que hiciera esa técnica ridícula estaban detrás de Hanabi

Las cinco mujeres estaban con la boca cerrada y tenían miedo por que sabían que habían hecho mal, incluso Temari ya que ella no tenía mucho que ver

Tsunade: nada… si no dicen nada podremos hacerlas hablar para que sepan hay mujeres ANBU y son muy buenas interrogando, díganme acaso quieren eso?- las seis mujeres incluida Hanabi empezaron a tener miedo ya que estaban viendo una faceta de Tsunade que ni Sakura conocía

Sakura: … bueno vera…

Tsunade: si?

Ino: bueno lo que paso, jeje… no podemos dejarlo así Tsunade-sama?

Shizune:- con una mirada de pocos amigos- no

Tenten: este, hay Dios…

Hinata: yo le diré lo que paso Tsunade-sama, ya que tengo, bueno tenemos algo de culpa todas

Tsunade: bien Hinata cuanta que paso por que la verdad ya estoy muy molesta por lo que paso hace unos momentos y quiero saber por que sucedieron las cosas

Hinata: eto… conoce las feromonas?- Hinata al verla cara de Tsunade de obvio las conozco que parte de "soy la medico ninja mas grande de todos los tiempos no comprendiste" haciendo resbalar una gota de sudor en la cabeza- bueno lo que paso fue…

**FLASH BACK **

Era de mañana y todas las chicas se encontraban en la casa de la Hyuuga ya que "misteriosamente" estaba solo y se le ocurrió a Hinata hacer una pijamada, aun cuando tuviera 20 años siempre quiso hacer una y esa era la ocasión perfecta el día anterior invito a sus amigas incluida Temari que se encontraba en la aldea por asuntos de el Kazekage y "personales", todas estaban en la cocina haciéndose el desayuno

Hinata: espero que se la hayan pasado bien chicas

Temari: para mi estuvo bien Hinata, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Tenten- al comentario se puso roja

Tenten: Temari que estas diciendo  
Temari: la verdad se que querías ver a Neji

Tenten: no es cierto eso Temari

Ino. En serio, que raro ya que tu fuiste la primera de nosotras en llegar a la casa de Hinata cuando nos invito

Sakura: además me estabas diciendo que querías ver a Neji antes e que Hinata nos invitara

Tenten: si esta bien quería ver a Neji pero no esta, que mala suerte la mía- suspira  
Hinata: Neji-niisan se fue a una misión hace dos días lo mas seguro es que regrese en la tarde- esto animo un poco a Tenten

Temari: oigan chicas como van en las relaciones sentimentales?- todas ponen cara de amargura- en serio van mal?

Hanabi: -entrando- van muy mal Temari-san, yo creo que les iría mejor si se hacen lesbianas

Hinata: Hanabi!

Hanabi: es la verdad por que todos los hombres que les gustan no las pelan excepto a Temari-san ya que el perezoso ese esta loco por ella- las cuatro solteras veían a Hanabi con furia- Hinata-neesan me voy a entrenar lo mas seguro es que regrese tarde- agarra un manzana y se va

Hinata: -con enojo- esta bien, cuídate

Ino: esa niña… no te ofendas Hinata pero esta muy creída

Hinata: no me ofendo, es la verdad

Tenten: y que van a hacer hoy chicas?

Sakura: Yo tengo que terminar un experimento del hospital…

Ino: aun sigues con eso frentuda, no conseguirás enamorar a Sasuke-kun con eso

Sakura: si aun sigo con eso y eso no es de tu incumbencia cerda

Temari: y que estas haciendo Sakura?

Ino: una pócima de amor

Sakura: no es una pócima de amor, solo estoy haciendo un experimento con unas hormonas

Hinata: ho-hormonas? pa-para que?

Ino: la frentuda quieres usar feromonas para hacer que Sasuke-kun se enamore de ella

Sakura- enojada- INO! NO HABLES!

Temari: Sakura si haces eso todos los hombres estarán de ti como lobos hambrientos

Sakura:- ahorcando a Ino- eh?... a eso ya lo tengo solucionado Temari-san

Tenten: en serio, como?

Sakura: verán eh estado haciendo teorías y practicando con ratones de laboratorio y resulto que puedo hacer que ciertas feromonas "ataquen" a cierto ADN masculino y whoala resulto que los ratones de laboratorio que especifique para que sean afectados por las hormonas estuvieron detrás de las hembras correspondientes

Todas: wow

Hinata: Sakura-san es muy inteligente

Ino: hasta que la frente tan ancha te sirvió de algo

Tenten: y crees que funcione Sakura?

Sakura: gracias Hinata, cállate cerda! Y si ahí un 70 de probabilidad de éxito

Temari: no funcionara, así que mejor consíganse novio a la antigua

Sakura: funcionara Temari-san, ya que a la antigua no nos hacen caso, Sasuke-kun se a obsesionado con su venganza desde que se puedo escapar de Orochimaru, además junto con Neji-san las misiones del ANBU lo han absorbido demasiado quitándole la poca "vida social" que tiene

Ino: Kiba pasa todo su tiempo en la veterinaria de su familia que conmigo, ya hasta pienso que es zoofilico y Naruto sigue igual de siempre y nada mas ve a Hinata como amiga

Tenten: por eso si funciona el plan de Sakura podremos estar con nuestros chicos, además no tenemos nada que perder JAJAJAJA- las cuatro mujeres se ríen como locas

Temari: _"Hanabi tiene razón, como lesbianas les iría mejor… es mas hasta ya están las parejas…"_ ah- suspira- hagan lo que quieran yo dije lo que pienso y allá ustedes

Hinata: y que se necesitaría Sakura-san?

Sakura: solo necesitamos una muestra de ADN del hombre que les gusta y en solo medio día y estará listo, es mas por que no lo hacemos ahora?

Tenten: ahora? pero no tenemos nada de lo que pides

Sakura: te equivocas Tenten, como medico ninja que soy tengo acceso a todo el hospital de Konoha y desde que se me ocurrió la idea eh recolectado fluidos de todos los posibles candidatos…- todas se asustaron al oír a Sakura decir esas palabras en la forma que la dijo-…tengo muestras de sangre ya que la ultima ves que fueron donaron sangre y me las robe- todas pusieron una cara de alivio… por el momento

Ino: valla Sakura ya me habías asustado y dime como se te ocurrió esta idea?

Sakura: mientras hacia el inventario del ultimo semestre me encontré unos archivos de una estudiante de medicina que intento hacer lo mismo, pero la muy estupida se equivoco en unas cosas y tubo dos efectos; uno de ellos es que los machos practicaban canibalismo o en su defecto lamían los cuerpos de otros ratones, mientras que el otro acosaba a las hembras y en casos extremos las violaba, pero eso ya lo solucione como dije antes, ahora actúan normal mente, bueno vallamos a mi casa que hay tengo todo lo necesario para hacer que "nuestros" hombres caigan rendidos a nuestros pies

**END OF FLASH BACK **

Hinata: … después de ir por lo necesario a casa de Sakura-san regresamos a mi casa, preparamos todo y dejamos que la "medicina" reposara y nosotros nos fuimos a comer dejando la casa sola y en eso debió de entrar Hanabi-chan y tomarse el liquido

Hanabi: que por cierto sabia a jamaica

Tsunade: Hanabi…- dirige su mirada al suelo como si hubiera sido regañada-… y dime Sakura que te pareció el archivo que encontraste, en que estaba mal?

Sakura: en casi todo Tsunade-sama, es más que tan mal estaba que dudo que la persona que escribió esos papeles se allá graduado de la escuela de medicina, debió de ser muy estupida

Tsunade: ya veo Sakura y sabes de quien eran esos papeles?- Sakura niega- lo que imaginaba… ESOS PAPELES ERAN MIOS!

Todas: NANI?

Tsunade: eran míos Sakura, a mi se me ocurrió la idea de usar feromonas para conquistar al chico que me gustaba cuando tenia la edad de Hanabi

Hanabi: en serio Tsunade-sama, y que paso?

Tsunade: baa- moviendo el dedo índice en círculos mientras que apoyaba con la otra mano su cabeza y veía a la nada-, el experimento fue un rotundo fracaso, además no solo esa persona lo bebió si no que le dio también a su mejor amigo y también resulto afectado empeorando a los dos en los efectos que mencionaste anterior mente Hinata a uno le dio una manía de lamer y morder cuerpos humanos, no solo de mujeres si no de hombres también y el otro se comportaba mas cachondo y pervertido de lo que era, si de por si aguantarlo normal ya era un problema imagínense después de eso se hizo mas pervertido

Jiraiya: me hablas Tsunade- Jiraiya estaba al lado de Hanabi haciendo que ella tuviera dos reacciones; 1°: Hanabi al oírlo salio corriendo detrás de la Hokage, 2° todas las mujeres menos Tsunade y Hanabi (esta por miedo) empezaron a golpearlo-

Tsunade: paren por favor…- seguían golpeando a Jiraiya que pedía a gritos una explicación del por que lo están golpeando (y rezando para que Sakura no lo golpeara en su cara con su fuerza monstruosa y Hinata no le obstruyera sus vías de chakra para en un momento dado hiciera una convocación y salir corriendo de hay- paren… LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE DEJEN DE GOLPEARLO!- a los gritos de Tsunade todas dejan de golpear a Jiraiya mostrando varios shurikens y kunais en mano y dejándolo en un mal estado.

Sakura: pero Tsunade-sama por que quiere que no lo golpeemos, recuerde que el es una amenaza a la integridad y privacía de la mujer, en especial por que ni todos los hombres de alla fuera no se comparan a su perversión

Tsunade: recuerdas que dije que el mejor amigo del hombre que quería conquistar también lo bebió?

Sakura: hai

Tsunade: era el

Todas: NANI?

Hinata: eso explica por que se comporta así

Jiraiya: oye pero yo no soy un pervertido para andar acosando a una mujer…- todas se le quedan viendo con una cara asesina-… ah mejor me callo

Shizune: Tsunade-sama por que quiere que no golpeemos a Jiraiya-sama considerando como esta la situación

Tsunade: por que la medicina tuvo un efecto secundario en Jiraiya, y ese efecto es que ninguna feromona natural o sintética le puede hacer daño

Todas: NANI!

Jiraiya: pero que esta pasando aquí Tsunade? Vengo de afuera para traerte información sobre akatsuki y cuando llego veo que Katsuya tiene detenidos a todos los hombres de Konoha, entro aquí y me golpean como si yo hiciera algo malo cuando no eh hecho nada y aquí te encuentro dando una clase de biología

Tsunade:- sonrojada- recuerdas el te que le día Orochimaru y te compartió cuando éramos jóvenes?

Jiraiya: te... te refieres al de liptus o al te verde?

Tsunade: no

Jiraiya. Entonces no se cua… te refieres a la medicina que hiciste para conquistar a Orochimaru cuando babea…- Tsunade lo golpea para que no siguiera hablando

Tsunade: si viejo pervertido ese mismo, Sakura se encontró con mis papeles y los modifico Hyuuga Hanabi bebió de la sustancia que hizo Sakura y el resultado es el que ves a allá fuera…

Jiraiya: Ya veo… y que quieres que haga Tsunade

Tsunade: Sakura cuanto tiempo durara el efecto?

Sakura: eran 500ml yo creo que de 6 meses a un año…

Hanabi: nani! Tanto tiempo si me descuido me van a violar bua… bua- comienza a llorar como niña chiquita

Sakura: o si no se quitara hasta que quedes embarazada

Hanabi: eh? hasta… que… me… embarace? – se convierte en piedra y se empieza a desquebrajar, en ese momento Naruto entra agitado a la oficina de Tsunade

Naruto: Tsunade-obachan…

Tsunade. Que no me llames así!- le avienta la silla del escritorio- no estoy de humor para que me faltes el respeto entendiste

Naruto:- tirado en el suelo con la silla encima- hai, pero quería decirle que los hombres se soltaron y vienen para acá

Tsunade: nani…Jiraiya quiero que me hagas un favor, llevate a Hanabi lejos de Konoha y de cualquier hombre con el que se puedan encontrar y la entrenes al mismo tiempo, no por esta situación se desligara de su entrenamiento como kunoichi

Jiraiya:- sorprendido- NANI! Tsunade estas bromeando?

Hanabi: en serio Tsunade-sama esta bromeando, no me puedo ir SOLA con un PERVERTIDO

Jiraiya: oye quiero informarte que no me interesan las niñas, solo las jóvenes de mayoría de edad

Hanabi: me llamo niña?

Jiraiya: si- Hanabi y Jiraiya empezaron un duelo de miradas en donde ninguno estaba ganado

Tsunade: cállense los dos, Jiraiya has lo que te digo

Tsunade: lo haré Tsunade solo que también me tendré que llevar a Naruto, ya que akatsuki planea atacar la aldea para llevárselo y si no esta no tendrán problemas

Naruto: akatsuki? Yo no me iré de Konoha y dejar a mis amigos mientras esas escorias atacan a la aldea

Tsunade: cállate!

Naruto:- asustado y refugiándose atrás de Sakura- hai

Tsunade: esta bien Jiraiya llevate a los dos

Anko:- desde afuera de la oficina- Tsunade-sama vienen por ella

Tsunade: nani, Anko detenlos

Anko: hai, pero son muchos

Tsunade: no me importa, detenlos

Shizune: la iré a ayudar Tsunade-sama- se va con Anko para detener a los pervertidos hombres que ya estaban cada vez mas cerca

Hinata: _"Hanabi se ira de Konoha con Na-Naruto-kun… sola?"_- en ese instante algo en el interior de Hinata se apodero de ella era un sentimiento que se acrecentaba cada ves que pensaba esa frase y miles de imágenes se apoderaron de ella en donde reinaba Naruto abrazando a Hanabi desnuda haciéndole al amor; ese sentimiento le daba miedo pero seguía creciendo hacia que se sintiera inútil ante todo y por culpa de ella, siempre ella su hermana, ya le había quitado mucho en su vida y gracias a ella su padre no confía en ella (Hinata) ese sentimiento crecía paso a paso, segundo a segundo y ese sentimiento era…- Tsu-Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: cállate Naruto, no me dejas pensar!

Hinata: Tsu-Tsunade-sama- su voz no se oía en la oficina de Tsunade por el gran alboroto que se oía afuera y eso hacia que ese sentimiento creciera…

Tsunade: Hanabi vete ya con Jiraiya y Naruto!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que ese sentimiento explotara…

Hinata:- …y ese sentimiento era… celos- TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade: eh?- sorprendida por el grito de Hinata pensando que alguien se estaba colando por la ventana pero no ve nada solo a Hinata- dime Hinata?

Hinata: -roja por que todos la estaban mirando y ella estaba jugando con sus dedos por lo nerviosa que se sentía- eto… eto… yo… yo… yo también quisiera ir Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Hinata- viendo a Hinata algo sorprendida

Hinata: ella es mi hermana y me siento culpable por lo que le esta pasando y quisiera acompañarla para que no se sintiera sola _"y no este sola con MI Naruto-kun"_

Tsunade: analizando la petición- esta bien, puedes ir ya que necesitara tu apoyo

Hinata:- roja- gracias Tsunade-sama

Jiraiya: bien ya esta dicho Hinata agarra a tu hermana y ven conmigo a la ventana- Hinata agarra a Hanabi por la fuerza ya que ella no quería ir mientras que Jiraiya agarra Naruto convertido en mujer pero sin querer le agarra uno de sus senos haciendo que Naruto se enoje y lo saque volando de la oficina de Tsunade.

Tsunade: espero que les valla bien…- dirigiéndose a la entrada de su oficina- ustedes bola de pervertidos no pasaran de aquí!- se avienta hacia unos hombres que ya habían derrotado a Anko y a las otras para abrirse paso.

Afuera de la casa de los Hyuuga una rana gigante se detiene y de ella tres figuras femeninas se bajan y se adentran en la mansión Hyuuga. Dentro Hanabi y Hinata corrieron por los pasillos en busca de lo esencial, ropa, dinero, primeros auxilios y otros viáticos para el largo viaje, en unos de los pasillos por los que estaba pasando Hanabi constante mente estaba la habitación de el genio de la familia Hyuuga, Neji, Hinata y Naruto al pasar por esa habitación se detuvieron al oír unos gemidos y notaron que la puerta estaba entre abierta, ellos se arriesgan a ver que o quien había dentro de la habitación y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada haciendo que Naruto pusiera una cara de asco y Hinata casi se desmayara, ya que lo que vieron era a Neji dormido, al parecer estaba muy dormido por todo el escándalo que estaba causando Hanabi, pero eso no era lo que los asusto si no que por debajo de su pijama que era un short estaba su mano haciendo movimientos hacia delante y atrás mientras decía palabras no entendibles por lo excitado que estaba, Naruto, que tenia duda de saber que estaba diciendo se acerca a oírlo.

Neji: ten…ten ah Tenten… te amo, ah, ah, ah… si… sigue Tenten me gusta lo que haces… Hanabi-sama?... por que se pelean, hay Neji para las dos… así… esta mejor… ah, ah, ah…

Naruto: _"así mejor lo dejo no lo molesto ya que esta muy entretenido con lo que hace…" _– se da la vuelta para salir de el cuarto y ve como Hinata le tapa la vista a Hanabi para que no viera el espectáculo de su primo- _"…Neji debe de estar así por lo que se tomo Hanabi, hasta sueña con ella, si se enterara su tío lo mata"._

Salen de la casa y suben a la rana alejándose de Konoha en ese instante, todos los hombres que no se encontraran por lo menos a 100 metros de Hanabi volvían a la normalidad.

* * *

espero que les guste la idea del fic, ya que se me ocurrio de la nada mientras jugaba billar aun no hallo la relacion pero bueno asi ncio la idea de esete fic. 

dejen reviews de lo que opinan sobre el fic

kisame hoshigaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, etc. **

* * *

LO QUE HACEN LAS HORMONAS

CAPITULO 2

Ya habían pasado tres días del incidente en Konoha y nuestro héroes se encontraban muy lejos de la aldea, estaban refugiados en el fondo de las montañas del país del fuego, estaba alojados en una cabaña para los viajeros, pero como nadie había pasado hay en los últimos años, la cabaña estaba casi cayéndose de vieja por lo que en los dos últimos días se han visto muchos clones de la técnica del harem no jutsu llevando y trayendo tablas para reconstruir la cabaña

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhh ya estoy desesperado datebayo¿por que estoy haciendo esto yo solo ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: por que eres un hombre y te falta entrenamiento

Naruto: no es cierto soy una mujer, es que acaso no lo ves- pone su dedo índice en su labio inferior con una mirada de borrego a medio morir, eh inclinándose mostrando un poco sus senos

Jiraiya: - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una hemorragia nasal- aun cuando me pongas esa cara te falta entrenamiento… - esto hizo que Naruto lo viera en la misma posición pero con decepción- Pero si te quitas la camisa a lo mejor te dejaría hacer la mitad…

Adentro de la casa estaban Hanabi y Hinata preparando la comida, una mas animada que la otra, mientras Hinata estaba feliz por estar cerca de Naruto sin estar en una misión se sentía feliz por que le estaba haciendo la comida a su Naruto-kun, lo único malo es que no estaban solos ya que su hermana y el sensei mas pervertido de todos los tiempos estaban con ellos.

Por otra parte Hanabi estaba muy triste ya que no estaba en su aldea y con sus amigos, ella querría vivir su juventud como diría el maestro de Neji y su compañero de equipo Rock Lee quería estar de fiesta, beber alcohol, fumar, divertirse en una discoteca y estar besándose con un chico guapo, ella no quería estar lejos de la civilización y mucho menos lejos de alguien del sexo masculino, pero cuando se ponía a pensar muy detenida mente su situación se decía que era lo mejor, además si estaba con dos hombres aunque uno no sea de fiar y el otro tenga una técnica en donde se convierte en mujer y la verdad eso dejaba mucho en que pensar, ya que uno no sabia si lo hacia por pervertido o por que bateara para el otro equipo y si esa era la verdad de Naruto, pobre de su hermana sufriría mucho, pero si lo veía por el lado bueno, tendría una amiga mas, no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos ya que un grito la saco de ese lugar en donde se podía encontrar sola

Naruto: EEEEROOO-SEEEENIIIIIINNNNN!- seguido de un fuerte estruendo, al cabo de unos segundos Naruto entra murmurando palabras que ninguna de los dos Hyuuga pudo oír y se mete en el baño después de eso se oye la regadera haciendo entender que se esta bañando y que se va a tardar (no es por que sea por pervertido es que se le hace extraño lavar un cuerpo de mujer)

Hanabi: estas segura que estaremos bien con ese dúo de pervertidos

Hinata¡¡¡Naruto-kun no es un pervertido!

Hanabi¿en serio, no lo creo

Hinata¿en que te basas para que digas que es un pervertido?

Hanabi: en su apariencia, míralo no es un hengen común y corriente, es el pero en mujer, a mi se me hace que es gay

Hinata¡¡¡Naruto-kun no es gay!

Hanabi¿en serio? por que no le preguntas cuando salga del baño

Jiraiya: - al lado de Hanabi- Naruto no es gay- al oírlo las dos Hyuugas pegan el grito en el cielo

Hanabi¿y eso como lo sabe Jiraiya-sama?... por cierto ¿por que tiene un chichón en la cabeza?

Jiraiya: lo se por que fui su maestro por tres años y se que le gustan las mujeres, supe quien le gustaba cuando era niño, supe quien le gusto cuando era un adolescente…- al decir estas palabras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos y su pecho se hinchaba de gusto y orgullo como un padre siente por su hijo, además un atardecer apareció detrás de el haciendo la imagen un momento muy especial- …y lo del chichón es por que me resbale con el esmalte para la madera- Hanabi lo miraba con unos ojos de no me engañas algo hiciste

Hinata¿y sabe quien le gusta ahora?

Jiraiya: -la imagen de padre orgulloso se esfumo al pronunciar esas palabras y detrás de el apareció una nube negra lloviendo sobre el y relampaguea- no- esto desilusiono a Hinata y también apareció una nube encima de ella, en ese momento se oye que la regadera se cierra y sale Naruto gritando como una furia semi-desnudo bueno semi-desnuda haciendo dos reacciones una que Hinata se sonrojara y dos que Jiraiya saliera volando por los cielos por la mega hemorragia nasal que le salio

Naruto: me voy al río, la tubería se tapo, no me espíen- agarra una toalla y se va al rió que se encontraba cerca de hay y en donde había una cascada

Hanabi:- sentada en el suelo de rodillas y tomando un te- no lo haremos- cuando se va Naruto, Hanabi se que observando a Hinata que aun estaba roja y al parecer vio que le caía baba de la boca- neechan… eres gay?

Hinata: eh?- se seca la baba que colgaba de su boca y observa a Hanabi- ¿me hablabas?

Hanabi: olvídalo

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la exhibición de Naruto y se encontraban cenando, Hinata se había encargado de hacer la cena y como quería sorprender a Naruto hizo ramen, esto no les había gustado del todo a Jiraiya y a Hanabi, pero a Naruto le encanto

Naruto: Hinata-chan estuvo muy rico, será un hombre afortunado el que se case contigo

Hinata: en-en serio lo crees Na-Naruto-kun?_ "este es el mejor día de mi vida, a Naruto-kun le gusta mi cocina… espero que le guste tanto que haga que se me declare, pero que estoy pensando, eso no pasara… aunque todo puede pasar"_- Jiraiya y Hanabi se quedaban viendo a la pareja y pensaban, hasta cuando se daría cuenta Naruto de lo que siente Hinata.

La noche siguió tranquila terminando de cenar se pusieron a platicar de varias cosas, el ambiente esta muy animado, Hanabi ya se le había olvidado lo de los pervertidos y Hinata estaba hablando muy fluido, ya que no estaba tartamudeando, Jiraiya estaba tomando sake y Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata, ella no se daba cuenta ya que también tenia unas copas en cima, los únicos sobrios eran Hanabi y Naruto, aunque Hanabi a escondidas le tomo unos tragos al sake de Jiraiya

Hanabi: oye Naruto-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Naruto: si, de que se trata Hanabi-chan

Hanabi¿por que hiciste el sexy no jutsu¿sabias que no te afectarían las hormonas estando en ese estado?

Naruto:- rascándose la barbilla- veras… es que algo dentro de mí me dijo que lo hiciera

Hanabi¿en serio¿No estarás loco como para oír voces?

Naruto¿loco? _"si supieras, la voz que me dijo que hiciera el sexy no jutsu fue Kyuubi" _no, creo que no, ya que con el ultimo loquero que fui me devolvió el dinero a la tercera sesión pero bueno eso que mas da… oye Hanabi-chan quiero preguntarte algo

Hanabi: - estaba pensando "idiota por que no se dio cuenta que el psiquiatra no lo pudo ayudar"- si que es Naruto-san

Naruto¿como te diste cuenta cuando los hombres te querían hacer algo?- Hanabi se quedo pensativa recordando en que momento las hormonas empezaron hacer efecto

Hanabi: mmm… no me acuerdo… espera ya me acorde…

FLASH BACK

Eran las doce del día y hacia mucho sol y calor Hanabi estaba regresando a su casa después de la sesión de entrenamiento estaba algo cansada pero sentía que debía entrenar mas ya que su sensei (Genma) al ver a una chica guapa pasar se fue a hablar con ella olvidando a sus alumnos y de inmediato se la llevo a comer

Hanabi: estupido Genma-sensei tan siquiera nos hubiera dicho que nos podíamos ir, así nos evitaremos problemas para mañana…

Llego a su casa y la encontró vacía, lo que la extraño, no estaba su hermana ni las amigas de su hermana, y tanto que quería seguir diciendo verdades sobre las solteronas amigas de Hinata, entro en la cocina y vio un frasco que tenia un liquido de color rojo, "que considerada es mi hermana me dejo agua de jamaica para cuando volviera de entrenar", pensó Hanabi, agarro un vaso y lo empezó a beber, el sabor era algo insípido pero sabia a jamaica, lo único malo es que estaba algo caliente, pero eso no le importo. Después de terminarse el agua se fue al jardín a terminar el entrenamiento y vio entrar a su primo Neji

Hanabi: konbowa Neji-niisan

Neji: konbowa Hanabi-sama

Hanabi¿como estuvo la misión?

Neji: no se me permite hablar sobre eso, pero estuvo muy difícil- Neji se sienta en el suelo de caoba para descansar mientras se quitaba las armas

Hanabi: se ve que estas cansado y yo que te quería proponer que si me ayudas con mi entrenamiento

Neji: lo siento Hanabi-sama pero quiero dormir un rato- Neji se levanta y empieza a caminar pero por alguna razón se quedo en el limbo de la puerta principal y veía como Hanabi entrenaba, estaba dando mucho de si demasiado se podía ver en la blusa que llevaba, ya que estaba bañada en sudor, esto no paso desapercibido para el genio de los Hyuuga ya que por estar mojada, muy mojada se pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver las curvas de la menor de las Hyuugas- _"Hanabi ah crecido mucho en estos años, se esfuerza mucho para hacerle ver a Hiashi-sama que ella es mejor candidata que Hinata-sama… pero que buenas curvas tiene… ¡sabrosa!...¿nani¿Yo pensé eso, creo que tengo que ir a dormirme- _se retira Neji a sus habitación a descansar.

Hanabi estuvo entrenando unas horas y al terminar se metió a la ducha ya que apestaba mucho a sudor, después de arreglarse decidió salir a caminar y despejarse.

Cuando caminaba por las calles varios hombres se le quedaban viendo de forma rara y hasta morbosa, parecía que la desnudaban con la mirada, entonces un hombre se le acerca a Hanabi esto la tomo desprevenida pero lo que siguió la saco de onda

Persona: oye chiquita ¿no quieres ir a un cuarto conmigo?- la reacción de Hanabi, aparte de sorprenderse fue darle un golpe de junken en la boca del estomago, ya que por estar en shock le empezó a acariciar cierta parte de el cuerpo de Hanabi que no fue de su agrado

Hanabi: hombre tenias que ser, tu solo piensas con la cabeza de abajo y no con la de arriba,- después de eso se fue corriendo por temor a que se levantara y la siguiera.

Estuvo caminado un poco mas de rato y empezaron a salir piropos, proposiciones algo indecorosas y unas que de plano rayaban en la perversión, Hanabi se estaba asustando por como los hombres estaban actuando con respecto a ella, ya que habían muchas mujeres igual o mas hermosas que ella y no les hacían caso, después volvió a chocar con alguien y pidió disculpas, cuando levanto la mirada se sintió mas tranquila ya que eran Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei

Gai: pero si es la pequeña Hanabi, que haces niña¡acaso estas haciendo que la llama de la juventud arda en ti, no crees que es hermoso Kakashi, esta joven esta viviendo su juventud- sus ojos despedían fuego de la pasión que le puso a su ya famosa frase además de que le salían cascadas de sus ojos

Kakashi¿eh, me hablas- quitando la vista de su libro favorito

Gai: _"Oh Kakashi mi eterno rival, siempre con ese aire tan cool que tu sueles tener"_- de sus ojos volvían a salir cascadas mientras que Hanabi solo veía a los dos jounins como actuaban y una palabra se le cruzo por la mente _"looser"_.

Kakashi observa muy detenida mente a Hanabi y a las personas que estaban detrás de ella, tenían una mirada de pervertidos, una peor que la de Jiraiya, pero algo extraño le estaba pasando al mismo tiempo que a Gai, se estaba sintiendo caliente y mucho, sentía como un muy buen amigo suyo se estaba despertando y se estaba resistiendo a que se levantara ya que estaba en publico y enfrente tenia a una joven, la cabeza le daba vueltas y casi se desmaya en frente de Hanabi, lo mismo paso con Gai pero el se dio de sentón en el suelo, mientras que Kakashi callo de rodillas, esto asusto mucho a Hanabi y sujeta a Kakashi para que no se diera contra el suelo, cuando lo agarro Kakashi la abrazo y empieza a acariciar su espalda, esto asusto a Hanabi, pero dejo que siguiera por que le estaba gustando el masaje que le estaba dando, así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Kakashi con sus manos le dio un apretón a las nalgas de ella haciendo que ella gritara, al grito muchos "caballeros" se acercaron a la "pareja" para ayudar a Hanabi, el problema fue que cuando le quitaron a Kakashi de encima otros dos se le echaron encima, y el ciclo se volvió a repetir, y gracias a eso se hizo una gran batalla entre los hombres de ese lugar.

Hanabi al ver que todos estaban muy ocupados quitando al otro para quedarse con el "premio" que era ella, se escapa entre la multitud, se fue corriendo calle abajo y muchos hombres la empezaron a perseguir y detrás de los "simios pervertidos" estaban algunas mujeres intentando quitarle algunos hombres ya que se dieron cuenta que estaban siguiendo a una joven de 15 años, hubo mujeres buenas que hablaron a la policía para ayudar a la pobre joven, lo que no sabían esas mujeres que querían ayudar, fue que empeoraron todo ya que toda la comandancia masculina estaba detrás de Hanabi y misteriosa mente Kakashi y Gai los estaban encabezando.

Literalmente Hanabi corría por su vida por las calles de Konoha hasta que se encontró a su hermana ya que estaba algo asustada por el escándalo que se estaba oyendo y de que misteriosamente las hormonas habían "desaparecido". Hinata y sus amigas al ver la situación deciden ayudarla; por alguna "extraña" razón supusieron que Hanabi se había tomado las hormonas y mientras ellas luchaban alejando a los hombres de Hanabi, gracias a las habilidades de todas, Temari con su abanico, Tenten con sus armas, Ino con su técnica de manipulación de cuerpos, Sakura con su fuerza monstruosa y la dulce y tierna Hinata que en esos momentos era una criatura demoníaca por como daba los golpes con su junken estaban alejando a los hombres, mientras que Hanabi se iba corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade por orden de Sakura, los hombres no se rendían seguían avanzando, a duras penas podían contenerlos y si no fuera por que Anko pasaba por hay ya que quería comprar su apreciados dulces los pudieron controlar por medio de una convocación.

Hanabi seguí corriendo hasta que volvió a chocar otra vez, esta vez choco con Naruto, al verlo tubo miedo de que hiciera algo y cuando apenas iba decir algo Hanabi lo noquea con el junken, después del contratiempo que tubo con Naruto, llego con Tsunade y le contó lo que estaba sucediendo y Tsunade como la gran hokage que es la refugio en su oficina momentos mas tarde llegaron Hinata y sus amigas y junto con ellas estaba Naruto con el sexy no jutsu

Hanabi: ahhhhhh ¿que hace el aquí¡¡¡Es un hombre lo mas seguro es que me quiere violar!

Hinata: n-no Hanabi el nos esta ayudando

Naruto: así es Hanabi-chan te voy a ayudar aunque no se que esta pasando pero te protegeré- con eso Hanabi se sintió un poco mas segura y Hinata se le empezaban a notar lo celos.

En eso Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura Tsunade salen de la oficina a enfrentar a los "simios pervertidos" de Konoha…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hanabi: y eso fue lo que paso Naruto-san- Naruto tenia la cara blanca por el relato y tenia los ojos blancos como su piel lo único que atino decir fue "ah".

Después de eso estuvieron un rato mas platicando sobre otras cosas y viendo como Hinata estaba diciendo incoherencias por estar con algunas copas en cima mientras que Jiraiya estaba roncando por que se quedo dormido por el sake.

Naruto: mejor ya nos dormimos Hanabi-chan, ya es muy tarde y ero-sennin ya tiene rato así y Hinata-chan ya no le puedo entender lo que dice

Hanabi: tienes razón Naruto-san- Hanabi se para y agarra a su hermana que no se podía levantar de lo tomada que estaba, Naruto hace lo mismo con Jiraiya y se dirige a la puerta de salida- oye Naruto-san ¿por que duermes afuera?

Naruto: duermo afuera para no hacerte algo mientras este dormido, ya que esta técnica solo funciona mientras este despierto

Hanabi: ahhhh, ya entiendo, buenas noches

Naruto: buenas noches Hanabi-chan, buenas noches Hinata-chan

Hinata: uenas…hip… oshes hip… nauto- jun...hip, yio je aaaaa… achu... hip...- Hanabi riéndose del estornudo de su hermana, se dirige a su habitación mientras que Naruto sale de la cabaña para dormir y dar paso a un nuevo día

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y perdón por la demora, estaba en exámenes y no podía estar a gusto en la computadora. Además quiero agradecer a las personas que tuvieron el tiempo de mandar reviews se los agradezco

Bueno cuídense y DEJEN REVIEWS Y SE ACEPTAN ANÓNIMOS

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, etc. **

* * *

LO QUE HACEN LAS HORMONAS

En la oficina de Tsunade se podían oír gritos a todo pulmón, cualquiera podría decir que Tsunade-sama estaba discutiendo con un shinobi que no quisiera acatar sus ordenes o en su defecto estaba hay el jinchuuriki preferido de la heredera del clan Hyuuga o en su otro defecto el hombre mas pervertido de toda Konoha, Jiraiya, pero no, no se encontraban ninguno de ellos dos, ya que estaban fuera de la aldea arreglando uno de los mas grandes errores de Tsunade y Sakura causado en el tiempo en el que las hormonas las dominaban (en el caso de Tsunade, ya que a Sakura todavía la controlan).

- ¡Exijo una explicación de lo que esta pasando¿como es posible que mi querida hija Hanabi este en un problema como este?, y también Hinata ¿por que la heredera del clan Hyuuga tiene que arreglar los problemas de gente que ni siquiera esta en un clan de importancia a nivel nacional o tan siquiera en la misma aldea?

Hyuuga Hiashi estaba colérico ya que se había enterado de las últimas noticias de la aldea y como su querida hija Hanabi era quien protagonizaba tan bochornoso escándalo.

Hiashi no se encontraba en la aldea ya que estaba haciendo un tratado de paz entre Konoha y la Niebla, y siendo el un fuerte candidato para encabezar el consejo de la aldea acepto la misión la cual fue un éxito; pero cuando llego a la aldea y vio que no había ningún hombre en las calles mas que Sasuke y Neji se extraño y mucho, así que le pregunto a su sobrino que es lo que había pasado y el le dijo todo lo que supuestamente había pasado. Así que fue por decirlo de alguna manera "volando" con Tsunade-sama para ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando llego con Tsunade, llego gritando y diciendo cosas de que su querida "princesa" no era capas de hacer algo como eso.

Ya habían pasado una hora de que Hiashi había llegado a la oficina de Tsunade y fue una hora de gritos eh insultos hacia la persona que había arrastrado hacer semejante atrocidad a su querida "princesa".

Tsunade ya estaba harta pero quería ser paciente, ya que si perdía el control perdería mucho tiempo en arreglar a Hiashi y no lo hizo por el simple motivo de que estaba arreglando los expedientes de todos los hombres de Konoha que habían sido sometidos de una manera muy "amable" y que en estos momentos se encontraban encarcelados.

- Hiashi…- Tsunade suspira muy cansada de oír al patriarca del clan Hyuuga- lo que paso, paso, y no podemos evitarlo, tu hija es un imán para los hombres y por eso se tuvo que ir de la aldea ya que corría mucho peligro, además ella esta en buenas manos.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- grito Hiashi al oír aquellas palabras- ¿¡como puede decir que Hanabi esta en buenas manos!? ella en estos momentos esta con dos monstruos y para arruinar las cosas esta con una debilucha como Hinata.

Con las ultimas palabras que dijo Hiashi, Tsunade perdió el control y se levanto de su silla exaltada y mostrando una cara que hizo que Hiashi diera unos pasa hacia atrás como buscando algún refugio de la ira de la Hokage.

- primero: no hables así de Hinata, ella es mas fuerte de lo que crees, segundo: no te permito que hables así de Naruto, el no pidió ser lo que es ¡y tercero…!- dijo gritando la Hokage-... Bueno, no te puedo negar que Jiraiya puede llegar a ser un monstruo pervertido, pero en estos momentos ellos son las opciones mas fiables que tengo para que cuiden de tu hija, ya que Hinata es su hermana, Naruto no puede ser controlado gracias a la técnica ridícula que tiene y Jiraiya no es afectado por las hormonas… - ya un poco mas clamada Tsunade toma asiento y mira a Hiashi a los ojos, se podría decir que ahora era Tsunade la que podía ver a través de las personas con solo ver la mirada de Hiashi- … y no tienes permiso para salir de la aldea Hiashi, se que eres capaz de ir a buscarla, pero créeme que en lugar de ayudar, arruinarías las cosas.

- ¿Por qué dice eso Tsunade-sama¿acaso cree que mi instinto de padre no es mas fuerte para resistir a la tentación?

- se que tu instinto de padre es fuerte pero con el tiempo caerías en ella y solo conseguirías que tu hija desconfié de ti y si no me crees pregúntale a Yamanaka Inoichi, que el también es padre de una señorita y estuvo envuelto en todo este ajetreo.

Hiashi solo dio un bufido y salio de la oficina despidiéndose de una forma muy ofensiva con respecto hacia Tsunade.

Tsunade podría tener razón ya que con el tiempo caería en la tentación.

------------------------

Mientras tanto en medio de las montañas se podía ver en un claro de un bosque a tres hermosas mujeres entrenando, una de ellas era una sexy rubia de ojos azules que tenia en sus mejillas unas marcas de bigotes de gato, mientras que las otras dos mujeres tenían los ojos blancos como la nieve, una de ellas tenia el cabello de un color azul muy hermoso y lo tenia a la mediación de su espalda, mientras que la otra tiene el cabello de un color negro castaño.

La hermosa rubia y la peliazul entrenaban un poco de taijutsu, mientras que la castaña moldeaba su chacra para el siguiente entrenamiento. A lo lejos un hombre de una larga melena blanca y unas líneas rojas debajo de cada ojo se acercaba a ellas, tenia una mirada algo pervertida por ver a las dos mujeres peleando, ya que todos sus encantos se movían de arriba a abajo, cuando quiso acercarse mas la castaña que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas le arroja una piedra que da de lleno en la cara, por culpa de eso chilla de dolor, ya que no la vio venir.

-¡ESO ME DOLIÓ MOCOSA AGRESIVA!- dijo un Jiraiya muy enojado, mientras que la castaña estaba en la misma posición sin inmutarse.

- se lo merece, le estaba viendo los senos a mi hermana- al oír eso Hinata se sonroja y Naruto le manda una mirada asesina a Jiraiya por lo que estaba haciendo- fuera de eso puede verle todo lo que quiera a Naruto-san, no me molesta para nada.

-¡NANI¿Acaso no te importa que Ero-senin espié a una tierna eh inocente chica como yo?

- primero: tierna lo dudo, segundo: inocente no lo eres, y tercero: no eres una chica eres una cosa - declaro Hanabi ya de pie y viendo a Jiraiya- y ahora que entrenamiento nos va aponer el día de hoy¿o vamos a hacer lo de ayer?, entrenar nuestra condición física.

- un shinobi debe de entrenar su cuerpo para tener una gran condición física, eso es algo básico, y tu y Hinata es lo que menos tienen, no puedo decir lo mismo de Naruto ya que los 2 años que lo entre obtuvo una gran condición.

Naruto en ese momento era sostenido por Hinata ya que el comentario de Hanabi le dio en el orgullo y quería matarla, pero al oír lo que dijo Jiraiya ese instinto asesino desapareció.

-no me recuerdes eso Ero-senin, el método de entrenamiento que usaste conmigo no me agrado.

**FLASH BACK**

-Muy bien Naruto es hora de que agarres condición física, jejejeje- Jiraiya se reía con su risa pervertida, mientras que un Naruto con vendas lo veía incrédulo.

- ¿y por que me trajiste aquí Ero-senin?, esto no es un campo de entrenamiento, esto es un balneario de aguas termales.

- no seas un aguafiestas Naruto, para empezar "el dojo esta debajo del cielo"(-), así que cualquier lugar para entrenar es bueno…- Naruto entendió las palabras de Jiraiya ya que el tenia razón, tenia que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para poder recuperar a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru- … además estoy algo retrasado con el libro y el editor me esta presionando para que le entregue el nuevo libro de icha icha, y necesito inspiración.

En ese momento a Naruto le apareció una nube negra encima de su cabeza ya que el verdadero propósito de por que estaban hay era que el viejo quería espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañaban.

10 minutos después.

-¡EROOOOOO-SENIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN¡TE VOY A MATAR DATEBAYOOOOOOOO!

Naruto era perseguido por una estampida de mujeres furiosas ya que habían descubierto a Naruto en la sección de las aguas termales para mujeres. Jiraiya había convencido a Naruto para que usara el sexy no jutsu para conseguir imágenes y video de las hermosas mujeres que se estaban bañando.

Y mientras era perseguido por las mujeres, Jiraiya se comunico con Naruto por radio y le dijo: "¡te falta condición Naruto, así que no te quejes…!

**END FLASH BACK**

- Y así fue por un año, hasta que conseguí que las mujeres no me alcanzaran corriendo.

Hinata y Hanabi tenían los ojos en blancos por tal relato, y las dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: _"espero que no haga eso con nosotras"._

- cof, cof, a lo que veníamos, hoy les enseñare un jutsu de ofensiva-defensiva, mas defensiva en realidad, la cual es muy útil contra cualquier ataque de contacto del tipo que sea, este jutsu se llama Ninpou hari jizo.

- ¿y en que consiste Jiraiya-sama?- Pregunto Hinata ya que tenia dudas de que si su padre le permitiría usar una técnica que no fuera de su clan.

- el jutsu consiste que con tus cabellos se crea una coraza que proteja tu cuerpo, si es bien utilizada, puede protegerte de hasta técnicas de ninjutsu- dijo Jiraiya muy feliz.

- oe, oe, Ero-senin, ese jutsu nunca me lo enseñaste.

- la razón de por que no te lo enseñe es que no tienes el cabello largo.

- ¿el cabello largo tiene que ver Jiraiya-sama?, acaso no es lo mismo tenerlo corto- dijo Hanabi extrañada por la simple razón de que casi todo el mundo tiene cabello.

- así es Hanabi, el cabello largo tiene mucho que ver, ya que si lo tuvieras corto, se perdería tiempo vital y podrías recibir heridas de gravedad… ¿quieren ver una demostración de la técnica?

Las hermanas Hyuuga asienten mientras que Naruto lo observa con fastidio.

- entonces atáquenme como si fueran a matarme.

Este comentario fue suficiente para que Hanabi se lanzara al ataque con su junken, ella estaba muy segura de que conseguiría que la técnica del sannin pervertido no funcionara. Hanabi vio como el cabello de Jiraiya se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo y como algunos de sus cabellos tomaban la apariencia de espinas, pero esto no le importo y ataco con toda su fuerza en los puntos principales por donde el chacra fluía, pero cuando tubo contacto sintió como su dedo índice era doblado y pudo sentir el dolor de inmediato, el problema fue que perdió toda su concentración y trastabillo haciendo que la cara fuera de lleno a la cabellera de acero del sannin. Cerro los ojos por instinto para no sentir o ver el golpe que iba a recibir, pero ese golpe nunca llego, ya que Jiraiya había cancelado la técnica y la había detenido a mitad de su caída, cuando abre los ojos y ve al pervertido en frente de ella, lo golpea con la mano que aun no se había lastimado haciendo que el sannin cayera inconciente por el golpe que recibió.

Fuera de esos dos, Naruto y Hinata habían visto todo, la primera impresión que tuvieron cuando Hanabi se tropezó, fue de dolor por parte de Naruto y una cara de horror por parte de Hinata. Cuando vieron que Jiraiya la había detenido a tiempo las facciones de ambos se relajaron un poco, pero cuando vieron el golpe que recibió Jiraiya en su cara, las facciones de ambos ahora habían cambiado, ya que la de Hinata era una cara de dolor por el golpe y la de Naruto era de horror ya que Jiraiya salio volando unos cuantos metros y se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra en el trayecto.

- eso debió de dolerle a Jiraiya-sama¿no crees Naruto-kun?

- "_esa pequeña tiene una fuerza monstruosa al igual que la vieja y Sakura-chan"._

------------------------

En un laboratorio del hospital de konoha estaban Shizune, Sakura y Tsunade experimentando con unas drogas para hacer un antídoto para el problema que Hanabi tenia, pero todo era inútil, ya que lo único que habían conseguido con las primeras muestras era que los ratoncitos tuvieran un shock cardiaco que los mataba a todos.

- ACHUUUUUUUU.

Tanto Sakura como Tsunade habían estornudado al mismo tiempo, las dos se voltean a ver y se ríen.

- alguien debe de estar hablando maravillas de nosotras¿no crees Sakura?

- así es Tsunade-sama, es que somos muy hermosas y es lo mas natural- las dos doctoras vuelven a reírse por lo dicho por Sakura mientras que a Shizune las miraba con algo de pena ajena y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

------------------------

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Hanabi había dejado inconciente a Jiraiya, esta tenia la mano con unas tablillas para que no tuviera lesiones mas serias, además Hinata le ayudo ya que tenía algunos conocimientos médicos, gracias a esto la mano no la tenia tan hinchada.

- auch, me duele la mano con solo moverla nee-san- dijo Hanabi viendo como Hinata estaba moldeando su charka para realizar la técnica.

- eso es lo que pasa cuando haces cosas imprudentes Hanabi- dijo un Jiraiya vendado de la cabeza y un collarín en el cuello.

- pero si usted me dijo que lo atacara como si lo fuera a matar.

- ¡te dije eso para que pelearas con todas tus fuerzas!, no que actuaras como asesina oportunista que atacara a los órganos vitales.

- bueno si hubiera dicho eso, en estos momentos no estaría con una mano hinchada y usted con un collarín- Jiriaya simplemente la vio con la intención de ahorcarla ahí mismo, pero se contuvo.

- bueno niña empieza a entrenar, que tienes mucho que mejorar.

-¿¡QUE!?,¡ESTA LOCO¿COMO QUIERE QUE ENTRENE CON UNA MANO HINCHADA?

- jejeje, una vez en la ultima gran guerra ninja, vi como un hombre combatió por 3 días con un kunai en los testículos y sin quejarse, así que ponte a moldear chakra.

- esta bien… pero eso sonó asqueroso- se aleja de Jiraiya mientras oye como se queja de su comentario y empieza a moldear algo de chakra, en eso vuelve a oír del viejo pervertido que el chakra moldeado lo dirija a su cabello de forma uniforme, ya que si no lo hacia no funcionaria, ella lo hace pero de mal humor ya que eso era demasiado "fácil" según la menor de las Hyuugas.

Pero mientras mas moldeaba su chakra, que eso en realidad era lo fácil, no podía dirigirlo por completo a sus cabellos de una forma uniforme, batallaba demasiado, mas de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y vio como lo hacia su hermana, por lo que vio su cabello ya estaba un poco mas largo, pero no lo suficiente como para que le protegiera, volteo a ver al Ero-senin y vio que se estaba quedando dormido y estaba acompañado con unas botellas de sake, "lo mas seguro es que sabia que nos íbamos a tardar, y decidió tomar… cuando este dormido le quitare una botellita para tomármela", dejo a un lado al gama-sannin y vio como naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, Hanabi pensó que si estaría dormido pero noto que seguía siendo una mujer, así que lo mas seguro es que estaba descansando, se acerco a el para platicar un rato.

-¿que haces Naruto-san?- dijo Hanabi ya estando cerca de el.

- descansando Hanabi-chan, el entrenamiento me dejo agotado – esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el ego de Hanabi se hinchara hasta el cielo.

- ¿en serio?, con tan solo moldear un poquito de chakra ya estas cansado Naruto-san, no llevamos ni una hora moldeando el chacra para hacer esta técnica y ya estas cansado, no se por que Jiraiya-sama dice que tienes una gran condición, si no puedes con una hora de entrenamiento.

Naruto simplemente observaba a Hanabi como decía esas palabras llenas de soberbia y de un gran ego en ellas, por un momento le recordó a Sasuke, pero no puede comparar a su mejor amigo con una niña, ya que Sasuke tiene de donde presumir ese ego suyo que a veces le molestaba.

- si, creo que tienes razón Hanabi-chan, hace apenas una hora que ero-sennin nos dijo que moldeáramos nuestros chakras, pero estoy muy cansado ya que tengo moldeando mi chakra por unas 200 horas y ya estoy cansado- Hanabi al oír lo que dijo Naruto no le creyó- ¿no me crees verdad?

- así es Naruto-san, apenas ah pasado una hora y tu dices que ya llevas 200 horas entrenando, eso es imposible.

- nada es imposible Hanabi-chan, solo improbable, además en mis entrenamientos el tiempo es relativo, ya que para ti y Hinata-chan ah pasado una hora, para mi han pasado 200 gracias al Kage bunshin- Naruto vio la cara de la menor de las Hyuugas sin comprender lo que acababa de decir el joven jinchuuriki- veras, cree 200 kage bunshins y cada uno empezó a moldear su chakra por una hora, los desaparecí haciendo que todo el conocimiento que adquirieron regrese a mi, y por eso estoy cansado, de hecho tengo sueño, pero me estoy conteniendo ya que si lo hago no se como reaccionar.

Hanabi estaba sorprendida, había oído hablar a Hinata y a Neji sobre la técnica favorita de Naruto, pero nunca había pensado que tuviera esas ventajas.

- naaa, estas diciendo mentiras, haber ¿si dices que hiciste 200 kage bunshin, por que no los vi?

- por que estabas muy entretenida discutiendo con Ero-senin y en ser tratada por Hinata-chan.

- entonces demuéstrame lo que dices.

Naruto se le quedo viendo con cara de aburrimiento, no querría levantarse, por que ya se estaba quedando dormido, pero si se dormía, no quería despertar con una tragedia, así que le hizo caso a Hanabi, se levanto con una pereza muy característica de Shikamaru, si el genio problemático estuviera ahí, ya le estaría diciendo que era muy "problemático"

- bien, pero no me molestes después¿quieres?- Hanabi no dijo nada y se limito a ver a Naruto hacer los sellos de las manos correspondientes a la técnica- Ninpou hari jizo- el cabello lacio y largo de un color rubio comenzó a cobrar vida y envolvió a Naruto formando una coraza dorada, la pequeña Hyuuga no creía lo que veía sus ojos y para comprobar si era cierto agarro un kunai y apuñalo a la coraza dorada para ver si estaba dura como el acero. El resultado sorprendió a Hanabi, ya que no alcanzo a penetrar mucho en la defensa y consiguió que el kunai se fracturara.

- su… sugoi… eres increíble Naruto-san.

- jejeje, de nada Hanabi-chan, bueno yo estoy muy cansado así que me voy a la cabaña a dormir un rato, y cuando regrese si aun sigo dormido, manda a Hinata-chan quieres.

Por alguna extraña razón ese comentario no le agrado mucho a la pequeña Hyuuga, no sabia el por que, pero no quería que su hermana estuviera con el a solas… después de tener esos pensamientos Hanabi sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente y continuar con su entrenamiento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

- Naruto-san- grito Hanabi ya que Naruto se había alejado un poco, y fue oída no solo por el rubio, si no también por Hinata que estaba tan concertada en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de la demostración que hizo Naruto- eto… no se si me puedas enseñar el Kage bunshin, ya que quisiera ser igual de fuerte que tu Naruto-san- a Hanabi le salio un poco de rubor por pedirle ese favor al rubio, pero este no se dio cuenta de la coloración de la joven.

- claro que si Hanabi-chan aunque déjame advertirte que esta técnica es de un nivel que solo a los jounin se les enseña, ya que gasta mucho chacra y para hacerla de la forma en la que yo lo hice debes de tener grandes cantidades de chakra, pero con gusto te la enseñare, solo espero que no mueras en el intento- Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña y por eso no vio la reacción de Hanabi, ya que se había vuelto pálida, mas pálida de lo normal.

Pero mientras se iba Naruto y Hanabi recuperaba su color de piel, Hinata había visto todo lo que había pasado con ellos dos, noto las reacciones de cada uno y simplemente estaba molesta, molesta por el atrevimiento de Hanabi al pedirle a "SU" Naruto-kun que le ayudara a entrenar, ella no se iba a quedar atrás, cuando viera a Naruto le pediría que si le ayuda en su entrenamiento, no iba a permitir que su hermana le quitara otra cosa que por "derecho" le pertenecía, ella se iba a quedar con Uzumaki Naruto, cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza en publicar este capitulo, es que tenia otras cosas que hacer además de que se me fue la inspiración y no sabia como expresar as ideas que tenia para este capitulo, a decir verdad, no se ni como voy a empezar el que sigue. 

Bueno cambiando de tema, espero que disfruten este capitulo y sea de su agrado, y perdónenme por la tardanza en actualizar. Y si se preguntan por que hay un guión en medio de dos paréntesis en uno de los diálogos de Jiraiya, es para que pueda explicar de donde viene.

Cuando yo entrenaba artes marciales uno de mis maestros nos empezó a dar un sermón y dentro de ese sermón nos dijo esa frase, refiriéndose a que no solo podíamos entrenar en un especifico dejo, si no en cualquier parte, inclusive en un parque, en la casa, en la escuela en donde sea, ya que hay muchas personas (y me incluyo) que dicen que no entrenan si no es en un lugar especializado. Bueno creo que por si sola se da a explicar la frase, pero quería explicarlo, esta frase la dijo uno de los grandes maestros de Karate, bueno eso creo, ya que tiene tiempo que me dijeron esa frase y me acorde de ella de puro milagro

Bueno cuídense y dejen reviews de lo que piensan de este capitulo y si quieren del fic también

Kisame Hoshigaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, etc.**

* * *

LO QUE HACEN LAS HORMONAS

En las montañas se veía como unas sombras tan oscuras como la noche se agitaban entre los árboles, estas sombras dejaban una estela tan negra como el pensamiento mas oscuro o tenebroso que haya sido imaginado en la mente mas retorcida que haya existido, o como el mas oscuro de los abismos, eran tan rápidas que una persona normal no se daría cuenta que hay se desarrollaba una pelea, solo el sonido de metal contra metal se escuchaba seguidos de ramas de árboles cayendo a su paso después de cada sonora explosión que aparecían con estas estrepitosas caídas. A lo lejos otras dos figuras observaban todo en calma, pero con ojo analítico, ya que ellos serian los siguientes cuando se definiera un ganador de esta feroz batalla

- son fuertes, mas fuertes de lo que esperaba- dijo una de las figuras, la mas pequeña a la mas grande

- jejeje, no me sorprende, con la manera que han interactuado en los últimos días, era de esperarse que actuaran así esas dos

- ¿por que lo dices ero-sennin? Si yo no eh visto nada malo en estos días

- jajajajaja, aun eres muy inocente Naruto, entenderías muy bien la situación actual si vinieras conmigo de vez en cuando a "recolectar información"

- ¿NANI¡ESTAS LOCO, YO NO QUIERO IR A ESOS LUGARES!, en esos lugares hay mujeres con muy poca ropa… además de que no se te quitan de encima

- jujujuju, lo se, por eso voy cada vez que puedo- Jiraiya, traía una cara de pervertido que no podía con ella, su cara era tan evidente que hasta le salía baba de la boca

- ero-sennin, eres un degenerado, como se te ocurre decir esas cosas a una dama como yo- Naruto se señalaba a si mismo para que viera la bien formada figura de su henge

- Naruto…- Jiraiya veía a Naruto con una cara molesta y de preocupación al mismo tiempo, como un padre que observa a su hijo el como comete sus errores para que aprende de ellos- hay veces que me preocupas, entiendo el por que no quieres acompañarme, quieres llegar intacto al matrimonio y respeto esa forma tan arcaica de pensar… "_aunque eso siempre me funcionaba en mis días de joven… jujuju, caían redonditas a mis pies cuando decía que era virgen y sin experiencia… pero todo se arruinaba cuando llegaba Tsunade en la defensa de esas pobres mujeres, como decía esa cincuentona amargada…"_

------------------------

En algún bar de Konoha…

-ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Tsunade saca un pañuelito para sonarse los mocos que traía en la nariz- YA ES SUFICIENTE!!!!, HAN ESTADO HABLANDO DEMACIADO DE MI EN ESTOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS, DEJENME DESCASA-HIP, hay lo siento, es que ya eh bebido mucho- le decía Tsunade a un ropero creyendo que era el cantinero, a lo lejos Kurenai y Anko miraban con pena a Tsunade ya que era la única diversión que había en la cuidad desde que a los hombres los metieron todos a la cárcel

------------------------

Devuelta a las montañas

- … pero sabes Naruto lo que mas me preocupa es el hecho de que ya estas pensando y actuando como una mujer, incluso hasta te pones cualquier ropa y modelas con el primer reflejo que veas Naru… ¿eh? Naruto¿en donde estas?- Jiraiya observaba en todas las direcciones para encontrar a Naruto, pero lo único que veía era una zona muy grande devastada por la pelea de las hermanas Hyuuga, Jiraiya aun buscaba a Naruto hasta que lo encontró en la orilla de un rió posando ante su reflejo el conjunto que Hanabi le había hecho a Naruto que consistía en ¿una mini-falda? De color naranja y top muy pequeño en color negro

- es cierto Hanabi-chan tenia razón me veo mas guapo si muestro mas pierna

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ACASO NO ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN NARUTO!!!!???

- ¿eh¿Me hablabas ero-sennin?- Jiraiya cae al piso estrepitosamente

- te estaba diciendo de que me preocupa que estés tanto tiempo con ese hengen, ya que cada día estas actuando como una mujer

- ¡lo se!- a Naruto en ese momento le empezaron a caer cascadas de los ojos- ¡VA A SER MUY DIFÍCIL QUE RECUPERE MI VIRILIDAD!

Naruto grito tan fuerte esta ultima oración que llego a los oídos de las hermanas Hyuuga a lo cual las dos tuvieron la misma reacción, detuvieron su pelea frenética y se empezaron a sonrojar

_-__ "Na- ¿Naruto-kun va a batallar en recuperar su vi-virilidad?... yo-yo podría ayudarlo¡NANI!, pero en que estas pensando Hinata eso no es correcto… pero como me gustaría ayudarlo, no, no, no... creo que ya me afecta el estar cerca de Jiraiya-sama" –_ en ese instante Hinata voltea hacia donde esta Hanabi y su cara de vergüenza obtenida por esos pensamientos que jamás pensó que tendría fue cambiada por una cara de enojo al recordar como su hermana pequeña estaba actuando tan raro con "SU" Naruto-kun, aun no entendía el por que Hanabi le prestaba ropa de mujer muy sexy a Naruto, tampoco se explicaba de donde la sacaba ya que no han salido de las montañas en las ultimas semanas, pero había algo que tampoco se explicaba y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, por Hanabi traía una cámara fotográfica y le tomaba fotos a Naruto-kun, en especial cuando tenia ropa muy femenina o una ropa muy sexy, que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal según Hinata, aunque después de este pensamiento siempre negaba con la cabeza tan fuerte que le dolía el cuello con solo hacerlo para sacarse esos pensamientos tan atroces que tenia a veces.

Mientras esto pasaba por la mente de Hinata, la pequeña e "inocente" Hanabi veía hacia donde estaban Naruto y Jiraiya, este ultimo agarrándolo para quitarle la ropa de traía y ponerle sus ropas habitables, claro Naruto no se dejaba, ya que según el, como podría ver a una "señorita" desnuda, y especialmente desnudarla

-_" es definitivo, si le afecta el estar transformado en mujer… creo que si le quitare esa ropa, pero ya no podré tomarle mas fotos y ya no me podré hacer esas perforación y tatuajes que tanto quería-_ con este pensamiento Hanabi estaba llorando internamente-_ aunque como son pocas, podré venderlas bien caras… si me haré millonaria con esas fotos… naaaa, mejor le dejo la ropa y le decimos adiós a la hombría de Naruto-san, aunque seria una lastima perder a un ejemplar como ese¡…! Momento, por que pensé eso, demonios, juntarme mucho con ese pervertido si tiene sus consecuencias, lo bueno es que oto-sama lo matara si se entera de que me "pervirtió", pero eso es lo de menos, creo que iré a meterme a ayudarle a Naruto-san, así le podré exigir que si me ayuda con el entrenamiento del hari jizo…capaz y nos quedamos solos en el bosque en la noche y con muchas luciérnagas brillando en la oscuridad y a lo mejor me abraza y me…¡!, otra ves, maldito pervertido mira en las cosas que me hace pensar, además el es una cosa rara… pero no le quita lo sexy… necesitare una terapia después de esto, las hormonas me atacan muy feo, inclusive hasta con un travestí me alboroto, lo bueno que no soy lesbiana ni incestuosa, por que si no…_

En ese momento siente un escalofrió y se da cuenta de la mirada asesina de Hinata dirigida a ella, ella no sabia por que su hermana le estaba viendo de esa manera, casi llegando al odio puro, lo cual aunque no lo quisiera aceptar si le dio miedo, pero como ella era toda una kunoichi de konoha y una miembro del Souke de la familia mas antigua y prestigiosa de la aldea, supo ocultar su miedo. Cuando se recupero de esa mirada de odio de su hermana, la pequeña Hyuuga se quiso vengar, le demostraría a su hermana que con Hyuuga Hanabi no se juega… pero como podría humillarla o hacerla enojar mas… eso era algo que se preguntaba cuando oyó algo que la hizo caerse de la sorpresa

-ERO SENNIIIIIIIN, DEVUÉLVEME LA ROPA INTERIOR QUE ME PRESTO HANABI-CHAAAAAAANNNN- este grito hizo caer a Hanabi de la vergüenza, por que no pensaba que Naruto fura tan idiota para gritar eso.

Aunque claro en la otra Hyuuga ese grito fue todo lo contrario, no le dio vergüenza, al contrario le dio un ataque asesino, un ataque de odio tan puro que dentro de Naruto el kyubi lo sintió todo a tal punto de que se acomodo en frente de la reja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a observar el espectáculo.

Además de esos sentimientos a Hinata le dio otro, uno algo distinto, digo algo por que fue un sentimiento negativo, pero no era ni enojo ni odio, lo que sintió fue vergüenza, impotencia por que su pequeña hermana se había acercado a Naruto y lo que mas le dolió fue que Hanabi le prestara una prende intima de su pequeña hermana y lo peor de todo es que la traía puesta debajo de ese conjunto que ya traía.

Hinata vio a su hermana y la pequeña volvió a sentir otro escalofrió, pero este fue tan grande que fue visible su temblor

- Hanabi… me regreso a la cabaña- Hinata se dio media vuelta y salio de hay a una gran velocidad.

A Hanabi esto la extraño ya que siempre se refería a ella con el "chan", y ahora no lo hizo, además de sus palabras fueron frías, sin sentimientos sin emociones, solo un gran vació en sus palabras

- creo que se enojo Hinata… a lo mejor me estoy pasando un poco con este Naruto-san - en ese momento veía como Naruto corría desnudo en su forma de mujer persiguiendo a Jiraiya con la ropa femenina que traía hace rato y en la otra el traje que siempre usa Naruto- creo que voy a ayudar a ese dobe

Lo ultimo que ve Jiraiya antes de caer inconciente es ver volando una piedra del tamaño de un puño directo a su frente, dándole en medio de los ojos dejándolo inconciente, y de esta manera Naruto alcanzo sus ropas de hombre y se vistió dándole a la joven las ropas de mujer y que los disculpara pero que se llevaría al sannin a "platicar" con el.

Hanabi solo ve alejarse a Naruto y llevando a rastras al gama-sennin

- no había notado que Naruto-san, tiene buen cuerpo…- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ella solo grito- ¡¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO MIRA LO QUE ME HACES PENSAR!!!!!

------------------------

Ya en la cabaña Hinata entra hecha una furia, azotando la puerta, y agrietándola en el suceso, entra al baño y cierra la puerta con el seguro para que nadie entrara, activa su gran y poderosa línea sucesoria y ve que ni Naruto ni Jiraiya no se encuentran en ese lugar, los alcanza a observar a unos 700 metros de donde se encontraban antes y puede ver como Naruto esta ahorcando a Jiraiya, esto no le dio importancia, después de eso busco a Hanabi para ver donde estaba, y la vio adentrándose en el bosque, por seguridad observo a un kilómetro y medio mas allá de donde se encontraba su hermana para su seguridad

-_"seguridad… JA, pamplinas, por mi que se muera esa perra…- _después de tener ese pensamiento Hinata se quedo analizando en como dijo esas palabras, estudiando el veneno que escupía esa frase, era su hermana, y la quería, pero lo que estaba haciendo era algo que no le gustaba y le sacaba de sus casillas, se acercaba demasiado a Naruto, inclusive mas que ella siendo que conocía a Naruto de mucho mas tiempo que su hermana, eso le dolía mucho mas, mas de lo que creía, ya que ella siendo tan introvertida, y callada, estaba dejando que su hermana le quitara una de las pocas cosas que la hacían mantener con una cierta cordura en esta dura vida.

Después de pensar en esto volvió a dirigir su mirada en donde se encontraba Naruto y ahora veía que le estaba aplicando al cuerpo de Jiraiya era una llave muy compleja ya que estaba usando su cuerpo como una palanca en las partes de uniones de rodillas, codos y cuello, nunca había visto ese tipo de amarre, y se veía que era muy dolorosa por como Jiraiya podía mover sus muñecas. Volvió a ver en donde estaba su hermana y al ver que se encontraba descansando en una loma, dejo que un sentimiento aflorara desde el fondeo de su ser, de su corazón, desde el fondo de su alma tan herida y sorprendentemente pura que no podía reprimirlo.

Y la forma en que manifestó ese sentimiento fue en un grito, pero no fue un simple grito, fue uno que congelaría la sangre con solo oírlo, un grito que hasta el mas valiente le tendría miedo, este grito fue tan profundo que estuvo varios minutos gritando, eh inclusive había pataleado y golpeado la pared, el lavabo y el inodoro para que ese dolor que estaba enterrado en el fondo de su corazón y alma pudiera salir. Al terminar el grito, todo quedo en silencio, nada se oía, ni si quiera el zumbido de una mosca, ni el pisar de la cucaracha que pasaba a unos cuantos centímetros de las manos de Hinata.

No sabia por que pero después de unos minutos sumida en ese sepulcral silencio, se sentía muy bien después de gritar de esa manera, se sentía mas tranquila, mas feliz, inclusive empezó a reír de felicidad esta Hinata, no sabia por que, pero empezó a sentir algo calido emerger desde su corazón era algo muy calido y tan reconfortable que en medio del baño se quedo dormida del cansancio.

------------------------

Hanabi estaba acostada en una loma algo lejos de la cabaña, estaba mirando las nubes de ese día, por alguna razón estaba muy bien estando en esa posición, descansando de todo el entrenamiento que había tenido y en especial del combate de practica que había tenido con su neesan.

Ella nunca lo admitiría pero cada vez que peleaba con su hermana, se sentía mas cerca de ella, mas feliz, aun si ganara o perdiera, esos eran los momentos mas felices para Hanabi, el poder pasar un rato con su neesan, sentir que la estaba ayudando en su camino del ninja, como al mismo tiempo el como Hinata ayudaba a superarse a si misma, como había dicho esos era los momentos que mas le hacían feliz, ya que ellas no tuvieron la vida de una niña normal que tanto hubiera querido, ellas no jugaban a la casita, o jugaban a la hora del te, o con sus muñecas, no ellas no habían tenido ese tipo de juegos de hermanas, además si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo hubiera rechazado ya que ella no era de esas niñas que jugaban a eso, a lo mejor Hinata si los hubiera jugado, pero aun así lo dudaba, los juegos que ellas tuvieron eran entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, ah cierto se le estaba olvidando las lecciones de modales que estrictamente tenían que seguir, como los protocolos del clan.

Las peleas que habían tenido cuando eran niñas ella las había ganado por que estaba tan emocionada de poder "divertirse" con su neesan aun que siempre ganaba con suma facilidad, esto a la larga hizo que su padre se decepcionara de Hinata y esto le dolía a Hanabi, en especial cuando una vez su padre le dijo que ella era mas importante que Hinata, esto le dolió demasiado por que su padre menospreciaba a su heroína, jajaja, heroína, eso nunca se lo diría a Hinata, su orgullo de Hyuuga era mas grande que la admiración que sentía por su hermana. Y eso sin querer le dolía.

Era cierto por mucho tiempo Hinata había sido la heroína de su imooto y la admiraba por que siempre que había sufrido por ser la vergüenza de su clan Hinata siempre tenia la frente en alto, además le brindaba una mirada de confianza y de seguridad que eso la animaba a ser mas fuerte… y eso siempre la motivaba a esforzarse mas, inclusive cuando recién había entrado a la academia, uno de sus primeros senseis le había pedido que hiciera un monologo sobre la persona que mas admiraba y ella había hablado durante media hora de lo que le inspiraba su anesan .

Ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que alguien la estaba mirando y que se acercaba a ella, ya cuando estaba a unos metros Hanabi lo siente y se levanta asustada, pensado que era alguien que la iba a atacar, se regaño mental mente por estar tan distraída y no darse cuenta en la desventaja que estaba, sola y sin armas en buen estado, ya que las pocas que tenia, estaban cuarteadas, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que caía enfrente de ella inconciente.

------------------------

Con Naruto y Jiraiya, el primero como un hombre y el segundo todo golpeado caminaban hacia la cabaña

- Oye Naruto, en serio te pasaste, aun me duelen los huesos por lo que hiciste

- te lo mereces ero-sennin, nunca debiste de quitarme la ropa de esa manera, además de tocarme el trasero

- yo no te toque Naruto

- ¡nani! Entonces si no fuiste tú… ¿quien lo hizo?

- no lo se Naruto, no lo se, _"que bueno se lo creyó, si no otra vez ya lo tendría encima de mi aplicándome esos amarres que hay como duelen, además no era mi intención tocarlo, como si eso me gustar, el tocarle el trasero a un hombre"_

En esos momentos Hanabi apareció cargando un bulto en su espalda, corría a toda velocidad y estaba tan atenta por donde corría que no se dio cuenta que Jiraiya y Naruto estaban cerca de ella. A Jiraiya se le hizo extraño el hecho de que allá alguien en estas montañas, pero le dio un pánico cuando pensó que se trataba de un hombre, y le dio un terror cuando recordó que Naruto no tenia el henge… y ya no estaba en donde se supone que debía de estar. Debía correr, y correr mas rápido que su discípulo y que esa niña malcriada que siempre le ofendía, y todo por el bien de ella… no, a quien quería engañar, salio disparado como un rayo por su propia seguridad, ya que si Naruto o esa persona suponiendo que era un hombre le hacia algo a Hanabi tanto Tsunade como Hiashi lo bañarían en aceite hirviente y eso la verdad no era algo que le agradara mucho.

------------------------

En la cabaña Hinata ya se había despertado y se sentía de buen humor, es como si hubiera sacado todo el enojo y frustración que tenía dentro de su alma y que había ocultado por mucho tiempo. Estaba de buen humor, y eso la animo a hacer la cena ya que era algo tarde, no sabia cuanto había dormido, pero al parecer eso fue muy reparador

Iba preparar la cena favorita de Naruto… otra vez, habían cenado lo mismo por las ultimas semanas y ya se estaban hartando tanto Hanabi como Jiraiya, y para que negarlo, también ella se estaba hartando, pero lamentablemente esto era todo lo que había, ya que hace una semana Naruto había ido a compra los víveres y gasto todo el dinero en ramen… y también en tela, tela de colores muy llamativos como el naranja y un verde fluorescente, pero también unos muy tranquilos, como un azul cielo y un verde turquesa, aunque también había tela negra.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar capas y era de hay que Hanabi sacaba la ropa sexy que Naruto últimamente traía puesta… esa suposición le hizo cambiar de humor, ya que había recordado el por que se había enojado, pero se puso a pensar en algo que nunca lo había hecho.

- uno decide su camino, si te enojas con alguien fue por que tu quisiste enojarte y no debo de enojarme con Hanabi-chan por que quiera hacerle ropa a Naruto-kun, es mas no tengo que molestarme por el hecho de que estén juntos, conozco a Naruto-kun y se que no le haría nada malo a Hanabi, como también se que no es tan tonto para caer en los engaños de mi imooto.

En esos momentos, Hanabi entra abriendo la puerta pidiendo ayuda, ya que en su espalda traía un cuerpo que estaba inconciente.

-Hinata-neesan, Hinata-neesan, ayúdame me encontré a esta mujer en el bosque, esta sangrando de la cabeza.

- esta bien, ponla en la sala Hanabi-chan, mientras yo voy por el botiquín- Hanabi asiente y la lleva a la sala y la cuesta en el sofá. Cuando estaba recostada en el sofá, pudo ver que la mujer era de rasgos muy finos, además de que era hermosa, tenia un cabello negro muy sedoso y bonito también, vestía un kimono rosa como un cerezo y estaba manchado de sangre de la bella mujer, en esos momentos llega Hinata examinando la herida y pudo ver que no era nada grave, que solo la tenia en la parte izquierda de la cabeza, y justo cuando iba a agarrar la cabeza para limpiar la herida, alguien la detiene

- espera Hinata- esa voz era la de un hombre, no era una voz sexy como la de Sasuke o Gaara, según varias mujeres que convivían con ellos, si no que era un poco "hiperactiva" e irritante, esta persona se acerca y quita amablemente a Hinata para atender a la hermosa mujer- lo que pensaba, esta persona tiene una temperatura muy alta, Hinata, trae agua y un paño y también cubos de hielo para enfriar el agua, Hanabi, trae gasa para limpiar la herida, y también alcohol para que no haya infección y aguja e hilo, para cerrar la herida- las dos Hyuugas asienten sin ver a la persona que se había aparecido aunque la voz le sonaba muy familiar a las dos, aunque pensaban que era Jiraiya el que había llegado.

Hinata se dirige a la cocina por las cosas que le pidieron, mientras que Hanabi va al cuarto de las hermanas por lo que le habían pedido, cuando regresan y entregan lo que tenían que entregar las dos se quedan mudas, al ver de quien se trataba, era Naruto.

Naruto agarra el trapo con el que Hinata iba a limpiar la herida, mientras la baña en alcohol para evitar alguna una infección, cuando limpio la hemorragia garra la aguja y la doblo para una mayor eficacia a la hora de hacer la sutura, mientras que de su mano después de tronar los dedos pulgar y del corazón se formaba una flama de fuego para cauterizar la aguja, metió el hilo y empezó a suturar, no le llevo mucho tiempo el hacer este trabajo, ya que lo había hecho con una maestría que cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que es un ninja medico, después se puso a revisar superficialmente el cuerpo de la mujer para ver si tenia otra herida o fractura, pero vio que no era nada grave, dirigió su mirada a la cabeza de la mujer en estado de inconciencia, y puso una cara de disgusto, ya que al parecer se le había olvidado algo, es en este momento que pone su mano en la herida y una luz roja aparece en su mano y la introduce en su cráneo, y movía muy cuidadosamente su mano para no causarle un daño severo, después de unos minutos esa luz roja que se veía en la mano de Naruto desaparece y acomoda el cuerpo de la mujer en el sofá para dejarla descansar, es entonces que agarra el trapo que había triado Hinata y lo mete en una olla con agua y hielos para remojar el trapo de tela, cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que el agua esta fría, la temperatura ideal para bajarle la tan alta fiebre que tenia, después de unos minutos Naruto se levanta y deja la labor a Hinata o Hanabi, pero al ver que ninguna se movía, decidió salir y esperar a fuera para que ellas la trataran mucho mejor.

Cuando Naruto sale Hinata pudo recuperarse un poco de su impresión y lo vio salir, en ese momento ve a Hanabi y la despierta de su ensoñación

- ¿Ha- Hanabi-chan, te-te encuentras b-bien?

- ¿eh?, cla-claro que me encuentro bien neesan¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- no, por nada- Hinata traía una mira de de preocupación que no noto Hanabi- podrías cuidar a esta mujer, mientras le preparo algo de comer por si se despierta

- claro neesan, descuida, la voy a cuidar bien- Hinata ante esta afirmación se dirige a la cocina a preparar un caldo de pollo, si es que encontraba algo de pollo, pero no encontró nada, mas que ramen, pero había ramen de pollo, así que eso podría servir… creo

_-__ " pero que rayos paso, desde cuando Naruto-kun tiene conocimientos médicos, en especial desde cuando el chacra medico es rojo, nunca había visto algo similar, ni siquiera a Tsunade-sama la había visto un chacra rojo para curar, siempre es verde, auque me pregunto, que fue lo que le curo con es extraño chacra, además…" _– en ese momento Hinata ve a Hanabi como cuidaba a la mujer inconciente y su preocupación creció más_- por que Naruto-kun estando como un hombre… por que no ataco a Hanabi-chan"._

Naruto estaba afuera recargado en la pared de la cabaña aun lado de la puerta, viendo el paisaje con una sonrisa en la cara

- parece que el pervertido ya se dio cuenta de mi genjutsu, se tardo mucho, auque no es de sorprenderse, soy miles de veces mas poderoso que el, así que va a batallar otro rato en salir del genjutsu… aunque me pregunto ¿que tanto estará disfrutándolo?, espero que pronto se de cuenta del "paquete sorpresa" que tiene las muges en ese genjutsu, jajajajajaja, ahhhh, que malo soy.

En ese momento la puerta que estaba aun lado se abre dejando ver a la mayor de las Hyuuga, al parecer estaba buscando a Naruto, ya que se sorprendió cuando lo vio a un lado de ella

- oh, Hinata que bueno que sales¿como se encuentra esa persona?

- mu-mucho mejor gracias a ti

- no te preocupes Hinata, tenia que hacer algo, ya sabes, ya hice mi buena acción del día, bueno si me disculpas, me tengo que ir con ese pervertido- Naruto hace un gesto con la mano como un saludo y empieza a caminar, pero Hinata lo detiene

- Na-Naruto-kun… ¿como es que sabes de medicina?

- ¿Cómo se de medicina?, bueno estuve mucho tiempo con Sakura, así que algo se me tenia que quedar, no crees Hinata

- s-si, creo que ti-tienes razón…- Naruto comienza a alejarse cuando otra vez Hinata lo detiene- Na-Naruto-kun¿pu-puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

- esta bien Hinata hazme la pregunta- Naruto hablo con un tono de fastidio hacia la Hyuuga, por que no lo dejaba ir

- ¿quien eres?

Esto extraño a Naruto, ya que lo dijo sin titubear o tartamudear, y también por que estuviera dudado de que el era Naruto

- pero que estas diciendo Hinata, si soy yo, Naruto, tu amigo

- no- esta respuesta hizo que Naruto la mirara con un semblante serio- tu no eres Naruto-kun, ya que el cuando me habla a mi o a Sakura, siempre nos dice "chan" y tu no lo has dicho cuando dices mi nombre o el de Sakura, en especial el de Sakura- este comentario hizo que Hinata se entristeciera, pero de inmediato se quito esos sentimientos ya que recordó lo que había dicho cuando empezó a hacer la comida _"uno decide su camino, si te enojas con alguien fue por que tu quisiste enojarte"_, pero ahora era que si ella se ponía triste por que Naruto consideraba mas a Sakura que a ella misma, era por que mucho tiempo atrás el estaba enamorado de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo Hinata se había enterado que Naruto veía a Sakura como una hermana, como la hermana que siempre quiso tener y que por desgracia nunca lo iba a ser. En ese momento se quito su tristeza y encaro al "Naruto" que tenia enfrente- además el nunca se desespera cuando le hago una pregunta, y tu te acabas de desesperar, y también otra cosa… Naruto-kun no es afín al elemento fuego, así que por favor dime quien eres o me veré en la necesidad de atacarte- Hinata se pone a la ofensiva, activando su byakugan, y es aquí cuando se da una gran sorpresa, el cuerpo que había delante de ella era el de Naruto, la única diferencia es que el flujo de su chacra, era mucho mayor, además de que su chacra era de un color rojo, cuando ve esto se asusta, ya que esto no se lo esperaba- tu-tu- tu e-eres e-el ky- kyubi- y este comentario sorprendió a "Naruto"

- bueno, es normal que al ser un Hyuuga puedas ver mi flujo de chacra, pero lo que me sorprende es que sepas quien soy… ¿dime mocosa, como lo sabes?

-¿co-como lo se?- el kyubi con el cuerpo de Naruto asiente- jejeje, bueno veras… eto, es una historia muy chistosa jejejeje- Hinata se pone toda roja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos como cuando era un niña- es que un día me dieron de misión hacer un inventario de archivos de konoha y en uno de esos archivos de máxima seguridad me llamo la atención y lo empecé a leer y hablaba de ti y de Naruto-kun, y debo de confesar que cuando me di cuenta me sorprendí mucho, pero luego comprendí por todo lo que tubo que pasar Naruto-kun, y eso me hizo admirarlo mas- dijo una Hinata toda roja, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero no se había dado cuenta que todo lo había dicho fluido

- entiendo, así que eres una acosadora, creo que Naruto no le gustara cuando se entere de lo que hiciste- con esto Hinata se avergüenza de lo que había hecho, pero recordó algo

- disculpa kyubi-san, pero por que a ti no te afecta la condición de Hanabi-chan

Kyubi con esta pregunta se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, en ese instante el color azul de los ojos de Naruto se estaba tornando de un color rojo

- la razón por la que no me afectan esas feromonas es por el simple hecho de que soy un zorro, y aunque este en el cuerpo de Naruto, se como controlar las hormonas del cuerpo del mocoso es por eso que a mi no me afecta

- entiendo, eso explica el por que no tenias que hacer el orioke no jutsu para que no te afectaran las feromonas- ante este comentario se vuelve a sorprender, ya que no había pensado que si veían como hombre a Naruto estaría dando santo y seña de que algo raro estaba pasando, y se regaño mentalmente por ese descuido y lo que mas le dolía en el orgullo era que una simple humana cualquiera le había recalcado ese error, y para acabar las cosas lo había hecho en su cara. Por lo visto esta mocosa no era una mujer cualquiera, y por ese motivo hablo sorprendiendo a la misma Hyuuga Hinata

- Hyuuga yo no diré nada por estar acosando al mocoso si tu no dices nada de que tome el cuerpo prestado del mocoso para evitar que el creara un problema mas grande… ¿es un trato?- Hinata al ver esa oportunidad de poder evitar la vergüenza ante Naruto de algo que hizo sin querer ella acepta. Después de eso el kyubi cambio de forma sin la necesidad de utilizar los sellos característicos de la técnica del orioke no jutsu, ante Hinata apareció una hermosa rubia con los ojos del color de los rubíes- yo me retiro, tengo que evitar que el pervertido se de cuenta de que hice acto de presencia, nos vemos de pues Hyuuga.

Ya el Kyubi se iba alejando cuando Hinata lo vuelve a detener

- ¿y que pasara con Hanabi-chan?

- no te preocupes por la mocosilla, ella estaba tan embobada con la belleza de Naruto que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor- en esos momentos el kyubi siente una presencia asesina emerger de la Hyuuga con lo cual sonríe pero esto no lo pudo ver Hinata ya que el estaba de espalda- _"jejeje, esta mocosa me sorprende, en un momento puede ser tan pura y buena como un hermoso y grácil ángel, y al siguiente segundo puede ser una persona con un peor odio que cualquiera de nosotros los bijuus, por ese simple motivo, ya no le digo mocosa, y la llamo por su apellido, je, si quiere que le llame por su nombre, tendrá que demostrarme mas cosas, para ganarse mi respeto, y eso que solo dos personas lo tiene" _ah por cierto si te preguntas que fue lo que hice con el chacra rojo, solo la termine de currar, ya que tenia el cráneo cuarteado por el golpe que le dieron y solo lo soldé sin que sufriera daño¿mmm?- Hinata no pudo oír lo que dijo Kyubi ya que estaba tan enojada con su hermana por lo que había hecho que el enojo la había dejado sorda- _"ja, sigo diciendo esta niña me sorprende… si se quita emociones innecesarias podrá ser alguien muy grande"_.

El Kyubi ante este pensamiento desaparece en una brisa del viento dejando a Hinata hecha una furia dirigiéndose al bosque para lograr "apaciguarse" y no tener que matar a su pequeña y "adorable" hermana.

* * *

Bueno, creo que a es una costumbre el hecho de que tarde en actualizar, y no me ah de sorprender que muchas personas me odien por lo mismo, y antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme mas de lo que ya me había tardado en capítulos anteriores.

Como ya había dicho en el capitulo anterior no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar este capitulo, pero gracias al hecho de que varios lectores me presionar a continuarle, forcé a mi cerebro mas de lo que lo había forzado con anterioridad y salio este capitulo, que para mi gusto no se compara con el anterior, ya que para mi el capitulo 3 es el mejor que eh hecho en este fic.

Al principio del capitulo no me gusto como por como quedo pero al final termino mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, inclusive ya se como comenzar el 5° capitulo que sea obviamente una continuación de este y sabrán muchas cosa, como por ejemplo por que apareció kyubi en lugar de Naruto y los problemas para la pequeña Hanabi empiezan y los celos de Hinata van a estar a mil por hora.

Por cierto quiero enmendar mi atraso, y la forma en que lo haré será la siguiente: en un mes y medio, estará publicado el siguiente capitulo, y por que en un mes y medio se han de estar preguntando, verdad, bueno el motivo es este, mañana inician mis exámenes en la escuela y van a durar 2 semanas, y el mes que me queda voy a terminar el siguiente capitulo y otro, mas sobre un fic que tengo en mente y estoy seguro de que les gustara como este.

Espero que me perdonen y si no lo haces, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me sigan leyendo

Se despide

Kisame Hoshigaki


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Texto en itálica son pensamiento, textos, etc. **

* * *

LO QUE HACEN LAS HORMONAS

En medio del bosque se podía apreciar a Jiraiya gritando de histeria, al parecer había caído en un genjutsu que kyubi había creado, y por los efectos esta aterrado.

Y tenía motivos para estarlo, ya que al principio de este genjutsu, estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas que estaban dispuestas a darle "inspiración" al sannin escritor, pero cual fue su sorpresa que esas mujeres tenían una "agradable" sorpresa debajo de sus trajes de baño, después de recibir tremendo shock, entendió que estaba en una ilusión, así que la deshizo, pero se llevo otra sorpresa.

En una rama cerca de donde se encuentra Jiraiya esta Naruto viendo lo sucedido y se esta riendo de ello, lo único que llama la atención es que Naruto tenia los ojos rojos… y que estaba comiendo rosetas de maíz.

_- jajajajajaja, no __podrás escapar nunca de ese genjutsu pervertido, esta hecho de tal forma que si deshaces la ilusión aparezca otra ilusión parecida a la que desapareciste y ni te darás cuenta, jajajajaja, ya extrañaba atormentar a los patéticos humanos, tendré que aprovechar esta situación todo lo que pueda… ¿mmm?, jejeje, el mocoso ya despertó, mejor voy a haber como estará, quiero ver que tan desesperado esta, jajajaja._

Kyubi cierra los ojos, y de inmediato se traslada a una habitación que el conocía muy bien, y que al mismo tiempo odiaba, enfrente de el estaba Naruto haciendo una cara de puchero

- ¿por que hiciste eso baka kitsune?

_- __¿hacer que, mocoso?_

- ¿¡como que hacer que!? ¡¡Pues lo que me hiciste!!

_- __ah, eso…, bueno veras…_

FLASH BACK

Kyubi estaba muy entretenido con lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos, Jiraiya quitándole el conjunto muy sexy que traía Naruto incluido la ropa interior, después la piedra que se incrusto en la cara de Jiraiya cortesía de Hanabi y mas tarde todos los castigos que Naruto le dio al viejo pervertido, eso era algo que le había gustado y mucho, hasta estaba deseando que se repitiera otra vez, oh, malditas video caseteras por que no las volvían a inventar, ya se había perdido muchos momentos vergonzosos de la vida de Naruto y compañía que nunca mas los volvería a haber, bueno de vez en cuando considerando que hay momentos en los que Naruto es un "poco" bruto.

Es en ese momento que ve pasar una mancha de color beige y con una larga cabellera negra, al principio no supo que era esa cosa hasta que empezó a sentir algo de "calor" por parte del rubio, en eso supo que estaba pasando

- _¡hey mocoso necesito decirte algo_!- pero Naruto no hacia caso, cada ves ese "calor" estaba apoderándose de Naruto- _¡así que me vas a ignorar!, demonios no quería hacerlo-_ kyubi libera algo de su chacra y de inmediato Naruto apareció en frente de el, por lo visto estaba algo ido- _¿oye mocoso que estas haciendo?_

- no molestes zorro metiche, que no ves que ando contemplando la pupila

_- … es una niña_

- pero eso no le quita que esta muy atractiva… ya quisiera verla con menos ropa, con "casi" nada de ropa jujujuju- Naruto estaba tirando demasiada baba con lo que se estaba imaginando, esto a kyubi lo fastidio, en especial la risa pervertida que hizo y la mirada de violador maniaco

_- este muchacho no tiene remedio, esta pe__or que cuando era un puberto… hey Naruto,_ _¿quieres un consejo para llevarte a la cama a la mocosilla?_

- ¿nani?, ¿acaso tu sabes un método?

- no _solo se uno, se varios, dime quieres saberlos para usarlos todos con ella_- con estas palabras a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, y esto fue suficiente para que kyubi, sonriera- _ven te los voy a decir uno por uno con lujos de detalles, jejejeje_

- jujujuju, con gusto- en ese momento "algo" muy pesado caen encima de Naruto dejándolo inconciente, ese "algo", era la pata de kyubi

- _los humanos son unos estupidos, en especial el hombre, ellos creen que la mujer es el sexo débil, ilusos… creo que Shukaku, tenia razón "jala mas una par de piernas que una junta de bueyes" (-)… parece ser que ya se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba siguiendo, mas vale prevenir que lamentar_.- en ese momento kyubi emana una gran cantidad de chakra para hacerse del control del cuerpo de Naruto

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- _y eso fue lo que paso mocoso_- kyubi termino su relato y esto dejo a Naruto de un color blanco, si el fuera un gato a lo mejor hubiera perdido una o mas vidas en ese momento

- q- que b-bueno que no p-paso a-a mayor- el zorro asiente- ¡oye!, tu eres un demonio, y los demonios no se preocupan por el bienestar de los humanos, ¿¿por que demonios ayudaste a Hanabi-chan, datebayo!!

Con esta pregunta el chakra de kyubi se enciende dejando a Naruto asustado, el nunca lo había visto así de enojado

-_ ¡MOCOSO!, PODRÉ SER UN DEMONIO QUE AH MATADO A MILLARES DE PERSONAS, DESTRUIDO NACIONES ENTERAS A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, EH HECHO ESTRAGOS TAN ATROCES QUE CUALQUIER HUMANO SE VOLVERÍA LOCO, EH HECHO TODO TIPO DE MALDADES, DESDE ARRANCAR LA PIEL DE INOCENTES AUN ESTANDO VIVOS, HASTA NO DEJAR LA PROPINA PARA LOS MESEROS CUANDO TOMABA MI FORMA HUMANA, PERO ESCÚCHAME BIEN MOCOSO, ¡NUNCA!, ¡¡NUNCA ME PODRÁN DECIR QUE EH VIOLADO A UNA PERSONA!! ¡¡Y MUCHOS MENOS A UNA ADOLESCENTE!!-_ mientras kyubi decía estas palabras su cólera iba aumentando como también los gritos de furia de este hasta tal punto de que Naruto estaba deseando que lo que traía embarrado en sus pantalones fuera pay de manzana.

Después de semejante demostración de furia, Naruto se recupero y solo atino a decir un "ah, ok" y se fue de ahí algo impactado y temeroso

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, esa cara era todo un poema, JAJAJAJAJAJA, debo de hacerlo_ _mas seguido_- kyubi siguió riendo por cómo había dejado al escandaloso Uzumaki Naruto hasta que recordó algo- _¡¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO RE-INVENTAN LAS_ _VIDEO CASETERAS!!_

--

Devuelta a afuera con Naruto, estaba aun impactado del enojo del kyubi, aunque claro según el, tenia peso para ayudarlo a no hacerle algo malo a Hanabi-chan, al terminar esos pensamientos encontró a Jiraiya tirado en el suelo con espuma en la boca, al parecer había caído en un genjutsu, y era de kyubi, solo negó con la cabeza, era la tercera vez que caía en el mismo genjutsu y Jiraiya no entendía. Justo cuando iba a sacarlo recordó algo que lo estaba poniendo incomodo… fue a revisar si lo que tenia en el pantalón era pay de manzana o no.

Ya después de revisar lo que tenia que revisar, saca a Jiraiya del genjutsu, lo carga poniéndolo en los hombros, y se empieza a retirar a la cabaña, en el camino se da cuenta de que esta como hombre y que Hanabi puede estar cerca, así que hace el orioke no jutsu y aparece una hermosa señorita rubia, siguió su camino por un rato mas pero en ese momento oye un ruido. Era muy débil, pero alcanzo oír como una rama se partía, se detuvo, agudizo sus sentidos, oyó otro ruido, una rama que estaba en movimiento, sintió una presencia cerca, Naruto estaba nervioso, estaba en medio del bosque, con Jiraiya inconciente por los efectos de un genjutsu hecho por el mismo kyubi, no sabia si traía armas, este era un mal momento para el, era el blanco perfecto para un ataque.

De inmediato pensó, ¿Akatsuki?, no ellos cuando buscaban un jinchuriki eran silenciosos, y directos, ya lo hubieran atacado. ¿Un ninja cazador?, podría ser, había oído que la cabeza de Jiraiya era muy valiosa, pero no, en el momento que se detuvo a analizar la situación lo hubieran atacado. Entonces empezó a temer, un pervertido, podría ser, algún pobre diablo que estaba acampando cerca de ellos, considerando que las hormonas de Hanabi era muy poderosas, podría haberlo atraído, pero tenia que buscarlo, para evitar una catástrofe, no quería pensar lo que le harían Tsunade y Hiashi si descubrían que alguien se había infiltrado y hecho daño a Hanabi. En ese instante le dio un escalofrió muy fuerte, francamente prefería enfrentarse al Akatsuki entero que a esos dos poderosos ninjas si algo así de malo podría pasar.

Iba a dar un paso cuando un kunai se clava delante de el, evitando que se moviera

- ¿¡quien eres datebayo!?- girito Naruto- ¿¡que es lo que quieres!?

- _dime donde esta-_ alcanzo a oír Naruto, estaban hablando por medio de un jutsu para dispersar la voz y no poder localizarlo

- ¡de que estas hablando, datebayo!

_- ¡calla! Se que esta contigo, puedo sentir su olor saliendo de ti, dime donde esta "ella" y no te __haré nada_

- "_"ella", no puede ser, van detrás de Hanabi-chan"-_ no te permitiré que te acerques a ella, si quieres encontrarla tendrás que enfrentarme a mi

- _jajajaja, estupida, ni siquiera sabes a quien te enfrentas_

- no… tu no sabes a quien te enfrentas- Naruto deja en el suelo al inconciente Jiraiya, en ese momento la mirada azul de Naruto cambio a una escarlata- taiju kage bunshin no jutsu- al decir estas palabras y hacer la conocida posición de manos, salieron cientos de Narutos inundando el bosque, de esta forma Naruto pudo darse cuenta en donde estaba, en una rama lejos de Naruto, en una dirección que no coincidía por la lanzada con el kunai.

Los cientos de Narutos de inmediato se lanzaron en contra del agresor, este a su ves al verse superado en número emprendió la huida, iba destruyendo a cuanto Naruto podía, hasta que de repente, dos Narutos lo agarran de los tobillos y lo azotan en un árbol cercano y por consecuencia de la gravedad, cae al suelo.

Cuando se levanta observa que todos los Narutos desaparecieron dejando al original enfrente de el. Naruto en su forma de mujer, le podía apreciar el rostro de su agresor, nunca lo había visto, a lo mejor tenia razón, era alguien que estaba pasando por ahí cerca y callo por el efecto de Hanabi, pero se detuvo a pensar en la situación, había algo que no cuadraba bien con la circunstancias, en una platica que había tenido con Jiraiya le dijo que las hormonas de Hanabi estaban funcionando como una trampa para ratones, la única diferencia es que no había trampa, y en lugar de queso estaba Hanabi, entonces si se basaba en esa "teoría" por que no se dirigió directo con Hanabi, y por que esta buscando en los alrededores, como había dicho, algo no cuadraba.

El agresor, parecía ser joven, de no más de 20 o 21 años, era pelirrojo, con el cabello muy largo, hasta mediación de la espalda de ojos cafés, piel blanca y de facciones masculinas muy, pero muy finas, traía un chaleco parecido al de los ANBUS, solo que en color café, y pantalones del mismo color.

- ¿Quién eres?

- crees que te lo voy a decir princesa, solo por evitar que huyera no significa que ya me ganaste

Con estas palabras empezó a correr una furia muy grande por Naruto, le había llamado "princesa", despreciando su masculinidad, que en esos momentos no aparentaba, su furia era tanta que estaba temblando por culpa de ello, estaba tan enojado que le iba a gritar una que otra verdad a esta persona

- ¡mira hijo de…! ¿Eh? ¿A donde se fue?- en eso Naruto ve como la persona que intentaba huir hace unos momentos, estaba volviendo hacer lo mismo… huir, y por como iba corriendo parece que esta vez si que lo conseguiría, ya que estaba extremadamente lejos de Naruto- … si que corre rápido… ni el cejas encrespadas corre así… será mejor que valla por el

- _para que_

- kyubi no molestes, tengo que detenerlo antes de que llegue a Hanabi-chan- el kyubi al escuchar esta respuesta suspira cansado

-_ no has visto por donde se ah ido… ¿verdad mocoso?_

- ¿nani?, para donde se fue- se detiene y analiza por donde se fue este atacante misterioso- ¡ah! Es cierto, va en dirección contraria en la que se encuentra Hanabi-chan, parece ser que no la estaba buscando

-_ hasta que por fin te diste cuenta… al parecer no esta buscando a la "levanta muertos"_

- ¿levanta muertos?... oye no lo había pensado, es un buen apodo creo que…

-_ Naruto… no le digas así, la vas a ofender_

- ¡oye! ¿Acaso me crees un idiota?

-_ …_

- baka-kitsune, algún día me las pagaras- después de eso, va a buscar a Jiraiya que aun sigue inconciente y se lo lleva a la cabaña.

En el camino Naruto se encontró a Hinata con las ropas húmedas y con varios leños, según el debió de haberlos cortado para cocinar, y había hecho tanto ejercicio que quedo bañada en sudor. Lo que en realidad Naruto ignoraba es que el enojo de Hinata fue a tal grado que hizo pedazos varios inocentes árboles que se cruzaron en su camino (en realidad ella se cruzo) y al final sin querer se tropezó con una rama que no vio por su furia y cayo al rió enfriando así su enojo

- Na-Naruto-kun ¿eres tú?

- ¿nani? Como que si soy yo Hinata, claro que soy yo, ¿a quien esperabas? ¿A Neji o que?...

--

En ese instante Neji se encontraba reparando el techo de la mansión Hyuuga, y en el momento menos inesperado para el estornudo

_- _alguien debe de estar hablando de mi, me pregunto que dira… ahhhhhh- por culpa del estornudo Neji pierde el equilibrio de una forma algo extraña siendo un jounin, pero por el mismo nivel que tiene logra dar una vuelta en el aire y caer en perfectas condiciones enfrente de Hiashi que estaba tomando una tasa de te, incluso le aplaudía maravillado por como se había recuperado de una dolorosa caída, pero no se dio cuenta que el martillo que tenia en la mano le callo encima y también la cubeta en donde tenia las tejas y los clavos dejándolo inconciente

Hiashi simplemente se le quedo viendo y de una forma silenciosa se levanta del suelo de madera en el que estaba sentado y se va diciendo en una voz tranquila y algo silenciosa-eso va a dejar marca-

--

Mientras tanto con nuestros héroes…

- no, no solo te preguntaba Naruto-kun, es que te note extraño- decía Hinata desviando la mirada de Naruto

- ¿ah? ¿Extraño?, ¿a que te refieres Hinata-chan?- Naruto miraba a Hinata con cara de duda ya que no sabia a que se refería

- n-no a n-nada Naruto-kun… _"fiuu, Dios mió, por poco y descubre que conocí al zorro de las nueve colas, creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada de lo que paso, que se entere por su cuenta"_, oh, oh- Hinata en ese momento puso cara de horror al recordar algo

- ¿que pasa Hinata-chan?, ¿acaso le sucedió algo malo a Hanabi-chan?- al mencionar estas palabras la cara de horror de Hinata cambio a una muy seria

- no, a Hanabi no le pasa nada… solo que se me olvido que deje la comida en el fuego

En ese momento se ve como Naruto carga a Hinata en sus hombros depositándola arriba de Jiraiya que curiosamente se estaba despertando pero con el golpe quedo otra vez inconciente, lastima para el ya que los atributos de Hinata estaba en su cara. Y con este peso en cima corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo dejando una estela de polvo detrás de el.

Fuera de eso la misma persona que había atacado a Naruto antes los había observado

- voy a seguirla ya que ella debe de saber donde se encuentra ese idiota.- y desaparece a la vista de ojo humano.

--

En esos momentos Hanabi estaba atendiendo a la mujer, más que nada la estaba acomodando para que descansara en el sofá. Todo el rato que estuvo sola estaba pensando en Naruto, nunca imagino que fuera alguien increíble; había dominado en menos de una hora una técnica que ella todavía no podía ni siquiera mover su cabello para que mínimo hiciera que la protegiera, eso le recordaba que tenia que pedirle su ayuda, ya que no ah tenido la oportunidad de ello, ya que su nee-san por una "extraña" coincidencia siempre llamaba a Naruto para que le ayudara en un entrenamiento o simplemente que hiciera algo que ella no podía en la cabaña, como alcanzarle las cosas altas, o traerle leña, ese tipo de cosas, cosas que le molestaban demasiado. Ella sabia que Hinata estaba perdida mente enamorada de Naruto desde pequeña, se le notaba a leguas, además de que había leído su diario hace algunos años, y en un caso extremo ya que no lo creía, la puso en transe para que le dijera la verdad y al final resulto que si era cierto… además de que descubrió que cosas traía en mente Hinata cuando se lo llevara a la cama, el resultado de saber ese "pequeño" secreto fueron muchos años de sesiones secretas de psicoterapia… que aun no terminaban.

También había pensado en lo guapo que estaba Naruto, ya que no lo recordaba de esa manera, y tenía lógica ya que en las últimas semanas lo había visto como una mujer y ya estaba acostumbrada a esa apariencia de 90-60-90, rubia de ojos azules y con una marcas que le daban un toque "sexy" según Hinata ya que habla dormida.

Hay veces en las que Hanabi piensa que su querida y admirada hermana era bisexual, ya que hubo una vez que vio a Naruto en top-less y por poco se nos muere de una hemorragia nasal, también Jiraiya-sama, pero el por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto-san.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca supo el por que las personas podían odiar a semejante persona, que podía hacer demasiadas cosas y con una gran calidad, el ejemplo era la hermosa mujer que estaba en el sofá, el solo la curo sin ayuda de nadie…

- Naruto-san… eres increíble- suspiro Hanabi después de decir estas palabras en voz alta y con ligero color rosa en su cara

- ¿Na-Naruto has dicho?

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- Hanabi cayó de espaldas al oír que pronunciaban el nombre de Naruto, pensando en que la habían oído, en ese instante una rubia oji azul despampanante, una peli-azul de mirada de color perla y un pervertido peliblanco entraban destrozando la puerta y las ventanas para abrirse paso y al mismo tiempo desenvainando armas si es que traían para proteger al "paquete", digo a la menor de las Hyuugas, pero al entrar solo vieron a una Hanabi roja de pies a cabeza, tirada en el suelo y a una pelinegra de un hermoso y fino rostro viendo a la puerta, eh de mencionar que la pelinegra tenia una mirada perdida como si se acababa de despertar de un largo sueño

- ¿te encuentras bien Hanabi-chan?-Naruto se acerco a Hanabi para revisar si estaba bien, luego de levantarla observo a la pelinegra y se le quedo viendo, por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba quien

- ¿quien eres?- pregunto Naruto ante una muy sorprendida Hanabi

- ¡¿como que quien es?! Si es la persona que curaste

- ¿¡que cure!?- grito Naruto asustado por algo que no recordaba- _"¡¡KYUUUBIIIII!!"_

_- solo di que si mocoso, ya después te explico_

- ahh si ya recordé, perdona Hanabi-chan, es que tengo mala memoria para algunas cosas, jejejejej- Naruto se estaba rascando detrás de la nuca algo nervioso ya que si descubrían tanto Hanabi como Hinata de un pequeño residente que vive dentro de Naruto las cosas se podrían salir de control, lo que el no sabia era que Hinata ya sabia de la existencia del zorro.

- disculpa, ¿pero donde estoy? y ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver a las "interesantes" personas que estaban alrededor de ella, ya que había un peliblanco que se le estaba cayendo la baba con solo verla y ni hablemos de las miraditas que hacia poniéndola incomoda, una peli-azul con una mirada de celos increíble cunado la rubia despistada de bigotes sexys se acerco a la loca enamorada que habla sola recordando el nombre de "Naruto" y se pregunto si es el mismo Naruto que el conocía

- disculpa nuestra falta de cortesía- dijo Hinata saliendo de su enojo momentáneo- me llamo Hyuuga Hinata, y la de cabello castaño es mi hermana Hyuuga Hanabi

- mucho gusto- Hanabi hace una reverencia a la chica- yo fui quien te encontró en el bosque herida

- ¿herida?, no recuerdo estarlo

- ¿y que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- dijo Naruto acercándose para ver mejor a la chica, ya que se le hacia muy familiar pero no recordaba en donde la había visto

- bueno… estaba entrenando con mi pareja y sin querer me da una patada en la cabeza, es lo ultimo que recuerdo

- entiendo… ¿pero? Hanabi-chan ¿había alguien sospechoso en las cercanías?

- no, no había nadie Naruto-san

- ¿tu eres Naruto?- dijo refiriéndose a la rubia

- si ¿nos conocemos?

- no, la verdad no, pero tu nombre se parece a alguien que conocí en el pasado y la verdad quiero verlo, ya que me dio unos consejos que me sirvieron mucho después y quiero agradecerlo

- jeje bueno, espero que puedas encontrarlo en el futuro

- yo también Naru-san, oh disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Claro, no pasa nada jejeje "_tendré que acostumbrarme a que me digan así por un tiempo" –_ Naruto tubo este pensamiento con cascadas en sus ojos

Hinata se acerca a la chica para ver como estaba aunque en realidad había una doble intención al acercarse, ya que le da una mirada desafiante a la chica lo cual esto no entendió del todo la pelinegra, y la verdad no quería entenderlo

- ¿Ayuki-san donde vive usted?

- ¿Ayuki?- dijo la mujer algo extrañada que le dijeran así

- ¿que acaso ese no es tu nombre Ayuki-chan?- le pregunto la rubia de coletas

- no, bueno eto… "_creen que me llamo Ayuki, bueno, tendré que dejar que me llamen así por que sino tendré que explicar muchas cosas…mmm esta niña fue la que me cuido, no esta nada mal, pero que estoy diciendo es una niña, además yo ya tengo a alguien" _– con ese pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y eso a su parecer no fue nada agradable - … hai, ya recordé, mi nombre es Ayuki mucho gusto- haciendo el saludo formal, luego se pone el dedo en la boca como si estuviera recordando algo- y en donde vivo… en realidad no tengo un lugar en donde vivir, ya que estoy viviendo como nómada con mi pareja, ya que no nos gusta estar mucho tiempo en las aldeas a las que vamos, y eso me gusta mucho ya que desde que era muy crió no tengo padres y siempre estuve viajando con una de las pocas personas que de verdad eh amado, aun cuando el solo me viera con otros ojos- con esas palabras recuerdos de su vida anterior aparecieron en su mente soltando una lagrima de tristeza ya que de verdad extrañaba a es apersona que mencionaba, fue su primer amor y la única persona que le dio un sentido a su vida, pero eso fue antes, antes de que conociera a ese rubio que gritándole le decía que como podía estar con alguien así, con alguien que lo usaba como un objeto, pero era feliz así, lastima que tuvieron que morir esa persona amada y "ella", pero algo si es cierto, si no fuera por su actual pareja no estaría en estos momentos recordando su pasado, el murió y aunque su pareja la persona que podría decir que ama actualmente hizo todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero no pudo, irónico, ya que el estaba en mejores condiciones para revivir. Si revivir, los dos murieron ese día pero fueron revividos, por un jutsu poderoso y extraño que solo esa persona sabia, pero el no pudo soportar el regreso a la vida y a los pocos días murió, aunque pudo volver a verlo y liberarlo de todo compromiso, es por eso que vivía, por que el le había pedido vivir y por ese gran amor que aun sentía viviría aun cuando no fuera por el.

Ayuki se seco la lagrima que se le escapo eh intento levantarse, aunque Hanabi se lo impidió en el momento alegando que necesitaba descansar, Hinata, fue a la cocina para ver como quedo la comida descubriendo que estaba en buenas condiciones, ya que desde que se fue Hanabi estuvo al pendiente del ramen, y aun que no lo quisiera comer ella ni Jiraiya era lo único que tenían y no se querían arriesgar a no comer en un buen rato

Naruto al saber lo que había hecho a pequeña Hyuuga le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando las siguientes reacciones:

1.- Hanabi se sonrojo igual o más fuerte que Hinata en sus mejores momentos

2.- el instinto asesino de Hinata se encendió al máximo

3.- Jiraiya se puso alerta y como pudo logro evitar que la mayor de las Hyuuga cometiera asesinato en contra de su hermana, aun que le costo que sus brazos quedaran inmóviles por unas horas

4.- una consternada ayuki por ver todo lo que estaba pasando

"_esto será interesante, Hinata-san se pone celosa cuando su hermana se acerco a Naru-san, me alegro por ella que no le importa que la persona que ama sea del mismo sexo… espero que a ella si se le pueda hacer con la persona que ama"_ Ayuki pone una sonrisa que nadie pudo percibir mientras otra lagrima baja por su rostro _"lo extraño mucho Zabusa-san"_

Mientras esto pasaba una persona veía desde la ventana todo el relajo que se estaba montando dentro de la cabaña

- _"por fin te encontré, y esta vez no te me escapara, cariño"_ y en un rápido movimiento desaparece del lugar sin llamar la atención, aun cuando Jiraiya si se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la ventana, pero no actuó simplemente para saber quien era su objetivo, de esta forma sabrá como prepararse para cuándo este desconocido aparezca.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo actualizo, se que a veces no tengo perdón, pero pasaron algunas cosas que me mantuvieron algo ocupado y por eso no pude actualizar, espero que me perdonen por eso ya que las situaciones que pasaron se me salieron de las manos

También si encuentran errores en la redacción y en las palabras me disculpo ya que no lo pude revisar como yo quisiera ya que quería subirlo

Cuídense y espero que les allá gustado el capitulo

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
